What the deaf mute heard
by LunaGirl2001
Summary: Kagome just moved into tokyo...and almost gets run over by a car. luckily she is saved by a really cute guy named Inuyasha. there's only one problem...he can't hear or speak.
1. Inuyasha the noeared freak

What the deaf mute heard  
  
By: LunaGirl2001  
  
Chapter one: Inuyasha the no-eared freak  
  
"We're here!" Kagome's mother said waking her up.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked out the car window. They had been in that thing for three hours and they were finally at Tokyo. Kagome had been very excited to move to a big city. No more small town stuff for her! She pushed awake her little brother Souta and got out. Her jaw dropped.   
  
"Something wrong kagome's dear?" her mother asked carrying a box of stuff into the house.  
  
"I...I thought we were moving into a place in Tokyo." Kagome said.  
  
"We are dear!" her mom said, "now get your stuff out of the trunk and help me unpack."  
  
She was looking at an old shrine that hadn't been used in about 20 years. There was an old tree out front and a smaller temple that was boarded up. This by far was not what she expected. She had been living in and out of old shrines all her life! And just when she thought she was finally going to move into a modern house...this was what she got. Kagome sighed and grabbed a box of clothes.  
  
By the time the day had ended, Kagome was able to unpack everything in her room. Tomorrow was her first day at her new school, and she hoped that she would make a good impression. She plopped down on her bed and stroked her extremely fat cat, Buyo.  
  
"It's not fair," Kagome said, "Every time I get to make now friends we move again. And now when we actually own the property it turns out that it's an old pile of museum junk."  
  
Buyo opened his eyes and purred.  
  
"Hmp. you don't care were we move, as long as you get fed." kagome said falling slowly asleep.  
  
'You'd better believe it sister' Buyo thought as he walked toward the kitchen.  
  
~~~The next day~~~  
  
"WHAAA!!! I OVERSLEPT!!!"   
  
Kagome grabbed her new uniform and raced to her bathroom. She quickly grabbed her brush and toothpaste. "Mom!"  
  
"Yes, Kagome dear?"  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kagome shoved her brush into her mouth just to find that she put toothpaste onto a mascara brush.  
  
"I figured that you'd just use your alarm clock." her mom said coolly.  
  
"KYAA! I FORGOT TO SET IT!!"   
  
She, quickly as she could, ran out the door...and ran back in to get her shoes. She ran into the street, and suddenly she felt a strong hand pull her by her stomach. A car zoomed past while the driver shouted to her, "Get out of the road! What 's the matter with you?"  
  
"Creep!" Kagome shouted back. She turned around and her rescuer let her go. He was a boy and he was wearing a navy blue school uniform, and a baseball cap on his head.  
  
"Um...thanks." Kagome said. 'he sure is cute..' she thought.  
  
He just blinked at her.  
  
'Golden eyes?...I guess he has contacts.' Kagome thought, "uh...what's your name?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"I'm new to Tokyo. Can you give me directions to the high school nearby?"  
  
He said nothing but pulled a notepad out of his pants pocket. He wrote something down on it and handed it to her. He put his pen in his pocked and walked off.  
  
"Talk about rude!" Kagome said. She looked down at the notepad. It had a very detailed map on it and circled was a drawing of a building. At the bottom he had written, 'this is the quickest route form here to there. Better hurry, class starts in five minutes.' she looked up from the pad and saw that he was nowhere to be seen. "Who was that guy?"  
  
Using the pad she was able to get there just in time. Her first class was English with a   
  
Ms. Haruna. Nice name. She opened the door and was welcomed in.   
  
"Hello madam, are you miss Higurashi?" ms. Haruna said.  
  
Kagome nodded.   
  
"Welcome!" she said, "you can sit next to Inuyasha in the third row." she pointed to a boy with long white hair and a baseball cap. He was looking out the window, and appeared to be drawing a bird that was outside. Kagome walked to the desk next to him and sat down.  
  
"Thank you for your help." she whispered.  
  
He said noting and continued to look out the window.  
  
"I still have your notepad, would you like it back?"  
  
He still made no remark and didn't move.  
  
This was getting annoying. Kagome noticed two tufts of hair on the side of his head. She tugged gently on it but still got on reply. She pulled harder this time. But when he moved around she saw something she didn't expect. There was NO EAR underneath! Kagome gasped and pulled away form him.  
  
"Something wrong miss Higurashi?" ms. Haruna asked.  
  
"He has no ears!" Kagome shouted. The class laughed.  
  
Inuyasha said nothing but scowled at the class. They shut up.  
  
Ms. Haruna sweatdroped. "Oh...yes. I forgot to tell you. He's-"  
  
"He's a no-eared freak that can't talk!" a boy with long black hair shouted. The class started laughing again.  
  
"ACTUALLY..." Ms. Haruna said settling the class down, "he's deaf and mute."   
  
"Yeah," the long haired kid said, "and he's also a loser!"  
  
"KOUGA! STOP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU WILL RECIEVE DETENTION!!"  
  
"Yes, ms. H." he sighed.   
  
'So that's why he wouldn't talk to me...' Kagome thought settling back into her seat.  
  
She handed Inuyasha back his notepad. "Here." she said, "thank you."  
  
He took the pad and stared at her smile.  
  
"Oi, Kagome!" a voice called out to her after class.  
  
She turned around to see the boy with the long black hair running after her.  
  
"My name's Kouga." he said, "and I have something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I have decided to make you my woman!" he said proudly.  
  
"Nani?" O_o  
  
"You will be my future bride!" Kouga said. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "So I suggest you don't make any plans."  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!" Kagome slapped him across his face.  
  
"Ow. That hurt." Kouga let go of Kagome.  
  
"You shouldn't be so pushy!" Kagome shouted, "no one can love you if you act like that!"  
  
"Say...you don't like that dog-turd Inuyasha, do you?" Kouga said.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAT!" Kagome shouted, "I just met the guy today!"  
  
"So that's a no?"  
  
Kagome glowered.  
  
"Hey dog-turd!" Kouga shouted. He ran to Inuyasha who was walking past. He slapped him on the back as hard as he could. Inuyasha did nothing but he did stop walking away.  
  
"Looks like no one likes you still!" Kouga said with a grin, "I just asked the new girl Kagome and SHE doesn't even like you! I guess you're doomed to be a loser forever!"   
  
Having no idea what Kouga said, Inuyasha just closed his eyes and grinned. Kouga slapped him on the back again and Inuyasha started to walk away. Kagome couldn't help but notice how sad his eyes looked as he left.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait!" Kagome shouted before remembering that she was talking to a deaf guy. She reached out and grabbed his arm. He stopped walking and looked at her. She pulled out of her pocket a notepad of her own and wrote down something. She handed it to him.  
  
note: when the writing format is different (It's written script style) it means that they are writing down what they say instead of actually speaking it.  
  
It said: 'Inuyasha, will you show me around school? I just moved here and I would be grateful for an escort. '  
  
Inuyasha smirked a little and then came back to his usual expression.  
  
Inuyasha: I'd like to, but I can't speak.   
  
Kagome: that's what notepads are for! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha smiled again. Kagome wrote again in the notepad.  
  
Kagome: shall we go?  
  
Inuyasha: ok.   
  
And together they both walked out of the hall to the next class, history.  
  
By the time the class was over, Kagome and Inuyasha became good friends. They were always "talking" to each other throughout the period.  
  
Inuyasha: wow, there's a lot of homework tonight.  
  
Kagome: yeah. I can't believe that you still have to do all this work despite your disability.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm deaf. Not dead.  
  
Kagome: sorry. So do you live nearby?   
  
Inuyasha: yeah. I live with my brother not far from where I saved you.  
  
Kagome: Only with your brother?  
  
Inuyasha: hai. My parents died when I was a kid.   
  
Kagome: I'm sorry.  
  
Inuyasha: why? You didn't kill them.  
  
Kagome decided to change the subject.  
  
Kagome: I live in an old shrine about a block away from here. I just moved in yesterday.  
  
Inuyasha: I've been there.   
  
Kagome: you...have?  
  
Inuyasha: yeah. When I was a kid, I used to play over there. It's been abandoned for about 50 years. Although, I haven't been in there for 12.  
  
Kagome: Really?  
  
Inuyasha: yup. Just look in the attic some time. You'll know someone was there.  
  
Kagome: what does that mean?  
  
Inuyasha: you'll see.   
  
Kagome: I'm not going to see a bunch of cockroaches and junk am I?  
  
Inuyasha: no. just a few decayed rats and maybe some mold.  
  
"Yuck!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Something wrong miss Higurashi?" the teacher asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Inuyasha: if I could speak I'd be laughing my head off. I'm just kidding. You should have seen how red your face was!  
  
Kagome: ha. Ha. So, how well can you read lips?  
  
Inuyasha: I can tell when some one's laughing and when someone's crying. I can tell when someone's embarrassed and when someone's in pain. I can also understand what people are saying if they have a clear speaking tone like you.  
  
Kagome: wow! You can tell just by looking at them?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm very gifted.  
  
Kagome: and how.  
  
Kagome was disappointed when school ended.  
  
Kagome: I've got to go.   
  
Inuyasha blushed a little and wrote on kagome's notepad.   
  
Inuyasha: I could walk you home. I don't live far from you.  
  
Kagome: ok.  
  
Inuyasha picked up his backpack offered to help Kagome with hers. She shook her head no. Inuyasha smiled and walked with her.   
  
Inuyasha hadn't been happy in a very long time. Kagome could tell. By the way he always acted, so sad and lonely, she was happy that she met him. When they finally got to her house, he seemed almost sad that she had to leave. Kagome smiled and knew that she had a whole lot to write in her diary that night.   
  
"So, you've found yourself a girlfriend eh?"  
  
Inuyasha continued walking.   
  
"Inuyasha, being your brother I think it's Necessary to remind you-"  
  
Inuyasha said nothing and turned away from his elder brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru zoomed right in front of him. "You can't keep this act up forever. Some day someone's going to find out. And then if you fell in love-"  
  
"Shut up! I know! I...I just want a friend." Inuyasha slammed the door and stormed up to his bedroom.  
  
" 'I want a friend'? " Sesshoumaru sighed. "He's more pathetic than I thought." Sesshoumaru leaped into a tree and stared at he shrine where he saw his little brother left from.  
  
"Hmm. Mabye I should have a little 'talk' with this human girl. After all, all if she's dead, then he can't fall in love." Sesshoumaru smirked and flew off with one of his swords.  
  
  
  
So there you have it. I hope this was a good story! So, if I get ONE review, then I'll update it. Please like it! Please!! Ok that's all. See ya later! ^_^ 


	2. An unwelcomed visit

What the deaf mute heard  
  
By: LunaGirl2001  
  
Chapter two: An unwelcome visit  
  
Wahoo! I asked for only one review and I get a whole bunch! Thank you soooooooo much you guys! And now back popular demand; I give you...What the deaf mute heard!! *theme music plays*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. She just remembered that she forgot to reset her alarm clock. She got up and went to her dresser and grabbed her clock.   
  
"Three a.m." she said to herself, " so I only have three more hours to sleep."   
  
As Kagome spoke, she heard something move behind her. Quickly turning around she saw a tall figure standing right behind her. Kagome was too terrified to scream. The light from the full moon wasn't enough to give her a clear picture of her strange guest.   
  
His eyes golden eyes glowed in the darkness, and his long silver-white hair shone like glitter. Only one person fit this description.   
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
A smile showed on his face revealing long white fangs. He reached for his belt and pulled out a long silver blade. He pushed against her stomach and slammed her into a wall. His right hand glowed with green light and his long clawed fingers rubbed gently against her cheek.  
  
"Pity." he said.  
  
'Did he just speak?' Kagome thought to herself.   
  
Her face was burning where Inuyasha had put it. She tried to fight him but he was just too strong.  
  
"Inuyasha...how...how could you do such a thing?" Kagome said trying not to cry in pain.  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud clang and Inuyasha let Kagome go. He turned around and banged her head into a wall. All she saw was a boy in red clothing with a large sword. Then she blacked out.  
  
"Nice pajamas little brother." Sesshoumaru said pointing to the red kimono that the new guest was wearing.  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "When I saw you heading toward Kagome's shrine with Tokijin I had to hurry as fast as I could." He pointed the blade of his sword toward his brother.  
  
"So much for gratitude." Sesshoumaru said, pulling his sword out of Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha gasped. "Y-you tried to kill her!"  
  
"Don't worry. I did it for your sake." Sesshoumaru said smirking, "You know what happened to father."  
  
Inuyasha shook with anger and grabbed his brother by the shoulders and pushed him out the open window. "BAKA!!"  
  
"You asked for it." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
He started attacking Inuyasha.  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
  
"Hm. you need to train much more if you think that you can beat me." Sesshoumaru said when the fight had ended. Inuyasha groaned in pain as he tried to get up.  
  
"Cheater."  
  
"You're lucky that I didn't kill you. Half-breed." Sesshoumaru said. He sheathed his sword and flew off.   
  
"You just came over here to kill...you don't care about me." Inuyasha said looking over at his brother. He turned to the building behind him. He jumped up to the second floor window and walked into Kagome's room. He pulled out of his pockets some bandages and prayed that she wasn't dead. He put his hand to her throat and checked for a pulse. She was still alive! A smile of relief coming over his face, he tended her wounds.  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up with a throbbing headache. She was lying on top of her bed sheets, which puzzled her because she was sure she blacked out on the floor. She started to get up when she noticed that there were bandages on her bedside table.   
  
'What happened?' Kagome thought to herself, 'was it all just a dream?'   
  
Apparently not. For when she looked at herself in the mirror she saw that there was a large cloth bandage on her cheek. There was also one on her head and another on her stomach. Funny thing was, these wounds didn't hurt anymore. She gently lifted the bandage and looked at the wound on her cheek. There was a lot of blood on the bandage but the wound had completely healed. There wasn't even a scar! The same was on her other wounds too.  
  
"What on earth?"  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEP!! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!  
  
"I need to get a new clock." Kagome sighed. "It'll never get me up when I want it to."  
  
"So, dog-turd, you have a fight with a wood chipper?"   
  
Inuyasha certainly looked it. He had scratches all over his face and arms. He also had a large burn on his neck and he moved as though his muscles were sore. Inuyasha continued walking.  
  
Kouga hit Inuyasha hard against his head. Inuyasha looked as though he was hitting a bruise. Kouga hit him again.  
  
"I saw you yesterday. You'd better not be trying to make a move on my woman now..." he said.  
  
Inuyasha walked away again. Kouga kicked him in the back so hard that he sent Inuyasha flying into the wall.  
  
Kouga laughed. "Heh! So NOW will you pay attention?"  
  
Inuyasha growled. His golden eyes began to glow red. He slowly turned toward Kouga. Then he stopped. He fell to the ground holding his head, and he looked as if he were in pain. Slowly he got up and walked away.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME!!" Kouga shouted after him.  
  
One of Kouga's best friends crept next to him. He had no hair except for a long silver Mohawk that he had down the middle of his head.   
  
"Kouga-sama, you do remember that he's deaf, right?"  
  
"I know," Kouga answered, "It's just...I sense that he's hiding something very big from us..."  
  
Inuyasha slumped into his seat and grabbed his sketchbook. He wished so hard that he didn't have to put on this act. But then he would have to tell that he wasn't an ordinary guy. He reached into his hat and gently scratched his head-carefully though; his claws would easily cut him if he were careless. He looked out the window to see if there was anything interesting when a large heavy binder slammed into his head. He winced at how whoever did this made him slam down on his tongue. Very angry he turned around and stood up to find...Kagome! And boy did she look mad!   
  
"THAT'S FOR TRYING TO KILL ME LAST NIGHT!!!" She screamed storming to the back of the room where the girl with blonde hair who always fell asleep in class-sat. This just wasn't his day.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Poor guy. He was a hero and he got zero. I hope that this chapter wasn't boring! And I'm sorry that it's so short! The next one will be longer! I promice! Please keep reviewing! I luv you guys!   
  
This is lunagirl2001 signing off.  
  
Later!   
  
^_^ 


	3. Two new friends and a lost sketchbook

What the deaf mute heard  
  
By: Lunagirl2001  
  
Chapter three: Two new friends and a lost sketchbook  
  
105 reviews!! Wahoo!!! You guys are the greatest! I hardly ever get the chance to write, so that's why it's taken so long for me to update. Gomei! So let's get started, shall we?  
  
School was the same as it usually was for Inuyasha, boring and lonely. So instead of listening in class he wrote in his sketchbook and tried to think of a nice, slow, painful way of killing his brother. He knew exactly what Kagome was talking about, just...not how she got the idea that HE was trying to kill her. He wished that he could explain everything to her, but then he'd have to tell her things that he can't and ...well...that's not good. He looked around the classroom and noticed all the people that were staring at him. He sighed and continued his drawing.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha.   
  
"I know I've only known him for one day..." she said to herself, "But he doesn't the type of person that would..."  
  
"Can I have some more chocolate fudge please?"  
  
Kagome sweatdroped and looked over at the girl sitting next to her. She had long blonde pigtails and was told that she always slept in class.  
  
She turned over and spoke again. "Inu-who? I must be in the wrong anime again."  
  
Kagome reached over, and started to shake her gently. Suddenly, Kagome felt a light tap on her back. She turned around to find a young girl pulling her arm back down.  
  
"Don't try it." she whispered, "Last time I tried to wake her up, she shouted 'moon tiara magic' and slapped me across the face."  
  
"Thanks for the warning." Kagome chuckled. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Sango." the girl answered, "Sango Hamasaki. You're new here, aren't you?"  
  
"Hai."   
  
"And I noticed how you already have a stalker...and an attempted assassin..." Sango said kindly, "Would you like some protection?"  
  
"What are you the godfather or something?"  
  
Sango fell over anime style. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean, I could hang out with you if you like." She said laughing, " If he ever tires anything again, I'll protect you. I've been trained as a warrior."  
  
"A warrior? At 15?"  
  
"Well... My ancestors have kind of been under a...er...curse for hundreds of years..." Sango blushed.  
  
Kagome jumped. "Curse? What kind of curse?"  
  
Just then, the door to the classroom slammed open, and a young man stood in the doorway.  
  
"You're late Mr. Akira."  
  
"I know, Mr. Boek." the young man sighed, "but being a monk in training, there is many things I have to do at the beginning of the day and-"  
  
Mr. Boek shooed him too his seat. "No need for another one of your speeches. This is history class, not literature. Sit down Miroku."   
  
The young man did as he was told, and sat right next to Sango.   
  
"THAT kind of curse." Sango said pointing. "Hentai houshi's."  
  
"C'mon, I'm not a houshi yet, just training." Miroku said. He turned to Kagome. "By the way I'm Miroku Akira. Sango and I've been friends since we were kids. Nice to meet you."  
  
'I can't believe it...' Kagome thought happily to herself, " day two and I already have two more friends!'  
  
+-+-+-++-+-+-++-+-+-++-+-+-++-+-+-++-+-+-++-+-+-+  
  
Meanwhile at the front of the classroom Inuyasha felt a large eraser hit his cheek interrupting his drawing. Sure enough there was a pink eraser with a piece of paper wrapped around it. He sighed and opened the note.  
  
Kouga: Stay away from my woman!  
  
Annoyed, Inuyasha wrote back.  
  
Inuyasha: What is your problem? What are you talking about?  
  
Kouga wrote back.  
  
Kouga: You know!  
  
*Throw*  
  
Inuyasha: no, I don't.  
  
*Another throw*  
  
Kouga: You stupid dog-turd! Kagome! Don't ever even THINK about trying to kill her again!  
  
*Throws hitting Inuyasha's nose*  
  
Inuyasha: It wasn't me! And why do you call me that anyway?  
  
*Throws-hitting Kouga in his ear*  
  
Kouga: You smell like one!  
  
*Throws again*  
  
Inuyasha: I WHAT?!?  
  
*Th...Aw, you get it.*  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the class watched this never-ending game of "eraser ping-pong" each with a sweatdrop.  
  
Miroku finally decided to stop this never-ending stupidity. He wrote on two notepads something and threw one at each of them. Both Inuyasha and Kouga stopped their silent arguing and picked up the notes that hit the back of their heads.  
  
It said: Will you dummies just stop? You're stupidity is just too much for me to handle much longer.   
  
-Miroku  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha both stood up.  
  
"WHO YOU CALLING A DUMMY? PERVERT!" Kouga shouted.  
  
"You two. Isn't it obvious?" Miroku answered cool as a cucumber.  
  
"WHY YOU!" both boys lunged toward Miroku-ready to fight. Miroku remained sitting and looked at his history book.  
  
"KOUGA! INUYASHA! DETENTION! NOW!"  
  
"What's the charge?!?" Kouga shouted to the teacher.  
  
"For shouting out, fighting, arguing with the teacher-and standing on the desk!" The teacher's voice was way different when he was mad. It was almost frightening.  
  
Both boys looked down to see that they were standing on the work of two other students. One of which had one foot on top of a girl's head.  
  
"Oh. That."  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
Inuyasha lifted his shoe.  
  
And they started out of the classroom.  
  
"I can't believe that I am getting blamed for this!" Kouga grumbled, "It was that stupid Miroku's fault!"  
  
'I can't believe it's not even nine-fifteen.' Inuyahsa thought with a sigh.  
  
Miroku smirked. "Well, that was entertaining."  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"...And right on time." Miroku added, looking at his watch.  
  
The three picked up their books and continued on.  
  
Sango stopped and spoke to Miroku.  
  
"That was pretty quick thinking." She said.  
  
"Arigato Sango-san." Miroku smiled sweetly, "But we all must be considerate don't we?"  
  
Sango blushed a little bit and smiled back, "Hai, I guess so..."  
  
Miroku took her hands. "I'm glad you feel that way! Will you bear my child?"  
  
Sango picked up a desk from beside her and whacked him upside the head.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? NO!!" Sango shouted storming off.  
  
"You were trained as a warrior, weren't you?" Kagome asked as she followed Sango out.  
  
"Told ya."  
  
"Women...."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
Kagome fell gently onto her bed sheets. school had just ended and she insisted that she wasn't desperate enough to have the police come to her house. she hadn't told anyone about the incedent of last night, and she didn't plan on it.   
  
"I don't even have any proof..." Kagome said to herself.  
  
She sighed and stared at her roof.   
  
"Inuyasha..." she whispered.  
  
"Oi."  
  
"AAAAAAAA! HELLLLLP!"  
  
Kagome suddenly felt a hand cross her face.  
  
"Calm down Kagome-chan." It was Sango. "I just came to return you sketchbook."  
  
"My sketchbook?" Kagome stared at the notebook that Sango held out to her.  
  
"Hai. You dropped it in the hall at school, and I accidentally forgot to give it back to you." Sango put it down on her bed and walked out of the room.  
  
Kagome picked up the book and stared at it.  
  
"But this isn't mine." she said to herself, "This looks like the book that belongs to...."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! WHERE'D IT GO? WHERE'D IT GO? WHERE'D IT GO?" Inuyahsa ran as fast as he could around his house.  
  
"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru sighed, "if you plan on acting like a mute any longer, you are in desperate need for some lessons."  
  
Inuyasha stopped searching. "You..... WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT?!?!?!" he angrily grabbed Sesshoumaru by his shirt.  
  
"Orokana...." Sesshoumaru said. His hand glowed bright green and he threw Inuyahsa across the room-giving inu a large burn in the process.   
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at the sight of Inuyasha holding his shoulder-which had no cloth covering his huge wound. "I have no need for your little diary."  
  
"SKETCHBOOK!!!"  
  
"Whatever." Sesshoumaru turned to leave. "Good luck with that wound little brother."  
  
"You bastard..." Inuyahsa said, "Do you know what's in that book?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around. "Inuyasha...you didn't..."  
  
Inuyasha pulled his eyes from the ground and stared at his elder brother.   
  
"It tells everything." he said, "about you...me...father...and the curse."  
  
The end.  
  
Just kidding! ^_^ But that is where I'm going to end this chapter! Ahhh, I can hear the death threats already! Thanks for all your nice reviews you guys! So, if I get 5 more reviews, then I'll continue! Whoops! I've got to get up in three hours for school! So until next time,  
  
Bye!  
  
^_^ 


	4. Secrets revealed

What the deaf mute heard  
  
By: Lunagirl2001  
  
Chapter 4: Secrets revealed  
  
Yippee! I put up the new chapter in the morning, and that evening I already had thirteen new reviews! And I only asked for five! You guys are the greatest! Now, let's get started!   
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"This...is so...embarrassing..."  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped on Inuyasha's head, pushing it into the ground.  
  
"Shut up. You're mute." Sesshoumaru said quiet enough that only Inuyasha could hear him.  
  
Inuyasha was on his hands and knees his face close to the ground. Large amounts of people were staring at the two brothers, and Inuyasha was beginning to regret he ever told his brother about how he lost the family secret.  
  
"The whole reason that I asked you to come is so that you could actually help!" Inuyasha whispered so quietly that only people with super-sensitive ears (like Sesshoumaru) could hear.  
  
"...And I wouldn't have to do this." he added even quieter.  
  
Someone moved over to Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Uh...what's he doing?" she asked.  
  
"Mental problems." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and glared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"See what I mean?" Sesshoumaru said smirking, "He's deaf so he has no idea what I'm saying, and he looks like he's ready to kill."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his elder brother's sleeve and he dragged him into an alley.  
  
"Will you shut up already?!" Inuyasha whispered. "You should be looking! Not goofing off!"  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and lifted him into the air. "Baka. You shouldn't have written it in the first place. This is all YOUR fault."  
  
He dropped Inuyasha and turned away.   
  
"Search at the school." he said simply. "I can't stand to even look at you any longer."  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Kagome looked at the book in her hands. It had to be Inuyasha's. He was never seen without it. Her hand laid along the edge of the corner.   
  
"I've always been wondering what he draws all the time...I'll just look at one drawing." Kagome told herself, "Then I'll return it to the lost and found at school."  
  
She opened it and she saw a picture that almost made her laugh. There was a drawing that was so accurate, it looked almost like a photograph of Miroku. He had a small crown on his head and he also was wearing what looked like a royal robe-like the ones you see the king wear in fairy tales. His arms were extended like he was saying something grand and important. There were stars in the background, but in front of him were a number of students and an adult all staring annoyed at him.  
  
Kagome giggled. "One more." she turned the page and saw on the back there was some writing. Curious, Kagome read it.  
  
September 17: Miroku was late to class-again. But this time he had someone following him. It was the principal. He had a problem with the length of Miroku's hair. I guess after both Kouga and I beat the crap out of the student council president for OUR hair, I guess this became the principal's job.  
  
He said: Students are not allowed to have long hair at this school. There are only two exceptions, *glare at Kouga and me* and there will be no more. Have it cut by tomorrow.  
  
Miroku's response was so fast I could barely understand what he was saying.  
  
Miroku: I'm sorry sir. But...I come from a royal family. I have hidden here to learn to have the great spiritual powers of the monk, but soon I must return to my own country. Where there, it is an age-old custom that members of the royal family should wear their hair long in honor of the high king Ruhabara, who it is said that during the fourth year of his reign was visited by a divine image. It was Kandra. Shimmering with heavenly light of red and gold! Kandra began to chant, "ma rutu runi!" and a blue light burst forth form his forehead. At this moment, Ruhabara's truest spirit was set free, and just as the vast springs of strength and wisdom swelling within him, so true that his hair began to sprout forth form his head!   
  
Principal: uh...  
  
Miroku: At this same moment the prince Kasapleu who had been sleeping securely in his bed let out a mighty cry! "Kanpenei!" he shouted as the-  
  
Principal: I'm sorry I just remembered that I'm late for an important meeting I have to go.  
  
Miroku grabbed him by the shoulder and gave him a death glare.  
  
Miroku: But I still have more to tell you about Kandra.  
  
Principal: No it's fine! Your hair is fine!  
  
And the principal ran off. At this time there was only one sentence that went through my mind. Who would believe something as stupid as that? Just then the girl with long blonde pigtails called to him.  
  
Serena: You're a member of a royal family?  
  
Kouga: Duh! He was lying! Come on!  
  
Kagome snickered. "It's a sketchbook, but he uses it like a journal."   
  
She couldn't help but continue reading. It was like a good book that you couldn't put down. Soon she had gotten to the next month. The drawing she was on was of Kouga, and he had a bunch of girls around him. Kouga himself was fast asleep on his science book. The girls that were around him had all kinds of makeup and an evil grin on each of their faces. Kagome couldn't help but turn the page.  
  
September 18: Science was actually enjoyable today. The teacher was giving this long speech about the z particles, leptons. When out of the blue a loud snore appeared. Everyone turned to see Kouga, snoozing away on his science book. One of his friends (the one with the weird brown patch in his hair) shook him to try to wake him up, but he stayed sleeping. He did all he could think of to wake him up, but he wouldn't! Annoyed, the girl sitting in front of him pulled a tube of lipstick and drew a big red heart on his cheek. Well, one thing led to another and by the time he woke up, he had doodles all over his face and arms, and his hair was styled into two buns with pink hair-tie things. And best of all, he didn't realize all this until the end of the school day!   
  
Visualizing all that made Kagome burst out in laughter. When she finished, she continued reading.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Sesshoumaru walked down the sidewalk. He couldn't find the stupid book anywhere! He decided to give up and just go home. Suddenly, he heard a young girl scream. But it was so quiet, only he heard her. It sounded like she was being suffocated by someone strong.  
  
A smile grew across his face. "Sugoi. I was getting bored."  
  
Sesshoumaru zoomed as fast as he could to where he heard the tiny cry. He was right. The three men were masculine and they were trying to kill a little girl. They reeked of alcohol. He looked over to the girl. She held in one of her hands a five-dollar bill.  
  
"Are you so weak that you can only fight children?"   
  
The three attackers turned around.  
  
"What do you want?" one of them asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "That's easy." he held his right arm near his face and his nails glowed with a yellow light.   
  
"I came to kill you."   
  
With a quick movement of light, a large pair of whips appeared from his fingertips and he sliced the three men to pieces.  
  
"Fools."  
  
Sesshoumaru started away when he suddenly felt a tiny pair of arms wrap around his waist. He looked down to see the little girl hugging him. She looked up at him her eyes full of tears.   
  
"Th...thank you." she said in a small, sweet voice. "No one's ever cared about Rin before."  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing. For some reason, he began to feel sorry for the girl. She was obviously homeless, and she looked starved. But then he got back to his regular self so when she let go, he started to leave. The little girl stared at him.   
  
"Well...thank you anyway..." she said quietly with a tiny sniff.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped.  
  
"C...come on." he said, not even bothering to turn around.  
  
A kawaii smile spread across the girl's face and she quickly ran after him. He stopped again.  
  
"That...that scent..." Sesshoumaru quickly picked up the girl and zoomed off.  
  
  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
  
  
Inuyasha searched through the 'lost and found'.   
  
"Someone picked it up about an hour ago..." Inuyasha said pulling out the last item in the box, "...and they kept it."  
  
Furious, Inuyasha slammed his fist into a wall.  
  
"Not bad, dog-turd."  
  
Inuyasha jumped and quickly turned around. 'Please tell me he didn't hear me speak!'  
  
Kouga looked at the mess Inu had made. "What happened? Lose your brain?"  
  
Inuyasha ignored the comment and started off.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that Baka houshi." Kouga said snapping his knuckles, "he and I just finished a nice little 'chat.' "  
  
'Darn. I wanted to kill him.' Inuyasha thought, sighing. Kouga looked over to the area where Inuyasha had punched the wall. There was a nice-sized hole in the wall.   
  
"Oi. Inuyasha. Wanna fight?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking away. 'THANK YOU GOD!!'  
  
But then he remembered what almost happened last time, and he started walking away again.  
  
"Chickening out eh?" Kouga smirked. He ran up to Inuyasha and kicked him so hard that he slid a few feet forward.  
  
"Kagome would never like a wuss like you." Kouga turned around, "I what a fool I was, beginning to get worried. But she'll have no problem marring me."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't hold it in any longer.   
  
"Kagome this. Kagome that. Shut up. You don't know a thing about her."  
  
Kouga quickly turned around. He SPOKE!! There Inuyasha was standing, and some kind of force was surrounding him. His eyes started to change color. What was once white became red. His golden eyes, changed to navy blue and his pupils became white. Slowly, a pair of purple jagged stripes leaked out from his temples. His hands had even larger claws and huge dog-fangs appeared from his mouth. When this transformation had finished, his uniform shirt had suddenly torn to shreds.   
  
Inuyasha spoke again-this time his voice having a strong growl to it.  
  
"Kill.... must...kill..."  
  
"Inuyasha Isn't human! He's a Youkai!"  
  
Inuyasha lunged toward Kouga. Inuyasha barely missed his head. Kouga ran after him kicked him from behind. Inuyasha zoomed out the door, and Kouga quickly followed him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Personally, I don't think that Inu's day can get any worse. Ah, well. So this time I'm going to ask for five more reviews again! Thank you soooooooo much for liking it! I was so happy when I found out that my fic is the only cliffhanger that people actulaay like! Thank you! Please continue to review!  
  
You guys rock!  
  
^_^ 


	5. From fight to another

What the Deaf Mute heard  
  
By: Lunagirl2001  
  
Chapter five: from one fight to another  
  
Before I begin, I have to say something. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING!! I assure you that that will be the LAST time it will ever take that long. I swear! I even made this one longer than usual, so will you forgive me? I was moving and it took FOREVER for me to get everything set up. And all you people that think they have it all figured out, I just wanted to say that being a hanyou is not what is Inuyasha's curse. Now, since you've survived my babbling, let's get started on the fic!  
  
Kouga looked up from the cement. He quickly jumped out of the way from the large claws getting closer and closer to his head. This dude was strong! At first, this fight had been going his way, but after the first five minutes, he had become even stronger-and now he didn't even flinch at Kouga's attacks.  
  
"You freak..." Kouga said under his breath.  
  
"Kill...must kill..." he said again.  
  
"What a vocabulary..."  
  
Kouga took his chance and gave him a hard kick to his head. Inu dodged it easily, and the only thing Kouga hit was his ball cap on his head. Kouga stared. Beneath the cap that he always wore, Inuyasha had two white ears sticking out of his head. They were pointy, but too small to be cat-ears. They looked more like the ears of a dog like a west highland terrier. (Those are so cute!) Inuyasha saw how his opponent was so distracted and stabbed him in the stomach with his claws. Kouga quickly got back to his senses and tried to give another hard kick to the head. Inuyasha didn't move out of the way this time. He reached out and grabbed Kouga's ankle. He dug his claws deep into his leg-making his bones snap. He then slammed Kouga down onto his back. Inuyasha threw Kouga down so hard that he made a crater. When he tried to get up, Kouga made another discovery. The drop had made him dislocate his shoulder. He was stuck and Inuyasha was well aware of this. A large grin spread across Inuyasha's face.   
  
"It's over." he said.  
  
He jumped forward about to plunge his talons into Kouga's heart.  
  
(Gomei nesai. I stink when it comes to writing fight scenes. ;; )  
  
#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#(#(#(#(#((#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome had gone all the way to the next month in Inuyasha's sketchbook. It was actually pretty entertaining. She had learned a lot about the people at school, and what Inuyasha was thinking-which was a whole lot. And every time she would see a drawing, it always looks perfect. Even though they were probably never going to be shown to anyone, he worked very hard on them. Each one looked like they took at least an hour to make. But thing that puzzled her most was how could he understand so much if he's deaf? (And sorry about the Ayame lines in the last chappie. I couldn't think of anything.)  
  
Kagome looked over at the next page. On it showed a picture of a man. He was holding a large blade, which was rested on his shoulder. He kind of looked like Inuyasha, only he had a pretty face, what looked like scars on his temples, and he had a crescent moon on his forehead. He had a face that looked like he never smiled in his life, and he had a cold look in his eyes.  
  
"Wow. His drawings look so real!" Kagome said to herself as she turned the page.  
  
October 4: Sesshoumaru lost it again. He was having trouble controlling his share of the curse and I was the one who paid for it. But this time was worse than usual because he finally got that new sword back from the old guy that used to work for father. He is becoming stronger every day! You hear about how some brothers will beat younger siblings up-but they never try to kill you. They never beat you until you are barely alive. But Sesshoumaru's not like other brothers is he? Plus, I'm not really used to working with tetsusaiga, since I only got it a year ago. Why did I have to get stuck living with him when the old man died?  
  
"His brother is trying to kill him?"  
  
Kagome turned the page. This picture had obviously taken a very long time to make, much longer than the others. It was even colored! At the top it showed the side view of a beautiful young woman. She couldn't have been older than 18. She had long, black hair and blue eyes that matched the blue designs on her white dress. But the most noticeable thing was that there were white, feathery wings growing out of her back. She was goddess! Below her was a picture of what looked like the back of some shrine. Not Kagome's-but she had been in enough to know. In front of the shrine were a mother and her child. The Mother had really long, black hair and was wearing a light pink kimono with dark pink carnations on it. She had a beautiful face, but for some reason, she was crying. You couldn't see the child really well, for the mother was partly in the way. The only thing you could see is his bright red clothing and long white hair. Kagome pulled her eyes off the pair and saw that there was something written along the sides.  
  
"Upon your own sword, your love shall die."  
  
Kouga clamped his eyes shut and waited for the attack. Nothing happened. He opened one eye to see why he wasn't made into Kouga sushi. Inuyasha's claws were just in front of him, and they were quickly getting shorter. He looked over and saw that his red eyes were beginning to get back to normal, they first became white and then his navy eye color turned back to gold. The stripes were now gone and his teeth were still long, but not as long as before.   
  
"Stupid...human blood..." Inuyasha said weakly. "I was so close."  
  
He lost consciousness and fell forward. Kouga used his good arm to push Inuyasha off him.  
  
"He's a hanyou." Kouga said to himself. With great struggle, Kouga sat himself up. He couldn't stand on one of his feet-Inuyasha's grip had broken it. That meant that it would take a looooong time to get home. He looked over at the Young man who was now unconscious.  
  
"I knew there was something different about you." Kouga said quietly, "we're the same." and with that, he pulled his arm into place and pulled out a cell phone.  
  
"Ginta-kun, can you give me a ride?"  
  
Kagome quickly turned the page to see what was so special about that day, which Inuyasha would work so hard on this picture.  
  
October 5: today is the anniversary of mom's death, and as usual, I was the only one who was sad. "It's her own fault." Sesshoumaru would always say. "She knew about the curse and she still didn't leave. It's her own fault they're both dead."  
  
Kagome stopped. 'His parents are dead because of a curse?' she turned back to the picture. 'And he also said that his brother was under one too. That means that if his mom and dad died from this curse, that means that Inuyasha and his brother will-"  
  
"SAVE ME KAMI-SAMA!!! MY END IS NEAR!!! AT LEAST LET ME GET TO MY HOUSE BEFORE I DIE!!!" ;;  
  
"Miroku-san?" Kagome put down the book on the page that she was on, and went to her window. Sure enough, there was her friend, using a monk's staff as a walking stick. He fell to the ground his face flat against the cement.  
  
"Why?" Kagome heard him say with a sob.  
  
She quickly ran downstairs to get help from her mom.  
  
Meanwhile, a sleek figure had flown in through the window.  
  
"Just as I thought."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, what are we doing here?"   
  
Sesshoumaru put two fingers on Rin's mouth quieting her. He quickly scanned the room and saw a certain sketchbook lying on a desk. He walked over and saw the picture on the top.  
  
"How touching." Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? Who is that?" she pointed to the two people on the bottom of the picture.  
  
"A half-breed and his nigen mother." Sesshoumaru answered trying to hold in his anger.  
  
"Huh? Half breed?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Miroku-san! Are you alright?!" Kagome asked running toward her new friend. He was covered with bruises and he also had a chipped tooth.  
  
"Oh kagome! I didn't know that this was your house!" Miroku said relieved. "Kouga had beaten me so much I was worried that I wouldn't live much longer! "  
  
"I noticed." She put his arm around her shoulder and they started to the shrine. "Mom's got a nurse's license and she can help a lot."  
  
"Arigato Kagome-sama."  
  
"Someone's coming." Sesshoumaru said. He picked up Rin and the sketchbook and jumped out the window. Kagome ran in.   
  
"I knew I left those bandages somewhere..." she searched and saw that they were still on her bedside table. She grabbed them and started off-but when she passed her desk, she saw that the sketchbook was missing.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"ARRRGHH!!! WHAT IS THAT, GASOLONE???"  
  
"CLAM DOWN MIROKU, ITS RUBBING ALCAHOL!!!"  
  
Kagome ran back downstairs.  
  
"I'm back." Inuyasha said weakly as he slid the door open.  
  
"It's about time. It's only 9:43." Sesshoumaru said putting down his rice. "What did you do?"  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha said. He flopped into a chair and he almost fell asleep. 'Why am I so exhausted?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Then why don't I ask a simpler question." Sesshoumaru said looking over at his brother. "What happened to your shirt?"  
  
Inuyasha sat up. "I don't know."  
  
"And how did your wound heal so quickly?" Sesshoumaru pointed to his brother's shoulder which he had just fried earlier that day, and was now perfectly fine.  
  
"I...uh..."  
  
"You don't know." Sesshoumaru finished. "You are so pathetic. You obviously lost control of your emotions again. You stupid half-breed."  
  
"Don't call me stupid!!!"  
  
"Then stop acting stupid, stupid."   
  
Another fight was about to begin. But just then, one of their servants, Jaken, ran in.   
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! The human-"  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed his throat. "I told you not to speak of her." he said choking Jaken.  
  
"Milord...gomei.... she's just...driving me nuts...she won't listen to anyone but you...onigai...stop..."  
  
Sesshoumaru threw him down. "Leave. I'll be up soon."  
  
Jaken bowed and left.  
  
"Now who's got problems?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"She's a child you idiot." Sesshoumaru said. "I'm taking care of her."  
  
"You're taking care of her?" Inuyasha repeated.  
  
"Hani."  
  
"Why? You planning on being her lover when she grows up?"  
  
"..."  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! I GUESSED RIGHT?!? YOU SICK PERVERT!!!"   
  
"Actually I was too amazed by your stupidity to say anything." (Another fruits basket line! ) Sesshoumaru got up and left his empty plates for Jaken. "Did anyone see you?"   
  
"Um..."  
  
"Please don't say you don't know."  
  
"I know not?"   
  
Inuyasha was suddenly lifted into the air by his throat.  
  
"All I remember is looking for my book when I saw Kouga and then I woke up out in front of the gate with my shirt in shreds!!" he said trying to pull Sesshoumaru off his throat.  
  
Enraged, Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha into the wall. "You fool!!"  
  
Inuyasha struggled when he tried to get up. "What's your beef now?!"  
  
"You are truly an idiot." Sesshoumaru said heading towards the door. "Now another person knows our secret."  
  
"Another?"  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled something out of his sleeve and threw it at his brother. It was the sketchbook.  
  
"That girl had it. She was reading it." He said. A small smirk grew on Sesshoumaru's face. "Too bad you're too weak to fight anyone Inuyasha. You won't be able to save your friends now." he opened the door and disappeared into the night.  
  
[I could end it here, but since I haven't updated in a while...]  
  
Inuyasha with great strain pulled himself across town.   
  
"I...I have to help...I don't...want anyone to...to get killed." Inuyasha said to himself. His muscles were in great pain and he felt like meat that's been through the food processor. Which was pretty weird because he had no wounds on him. Nothing! Millions of questions ran through his mind. Why did Sesshoumaru want to kill Kagome so bad? It was like he was looking for a chance to kill her! Inuyasha shook that idea out of his head.  
  
'No...He may be a jerk, but he's not so cold-hearted to kill for fun.... right?' he thought to himself. A memory appeared into his head of when he was just a kid.   
  
Inuyasha was holding tightly to his father who was covered in blood. The blood of his mother.  
  
"Inuyasha...I'm sorry." he said holding his son. "I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Yes you did." a cold voice said from behind the small hanyou. There stood a woman with long black hair and blue eyes. Her blue-and-white clothes were singed and torn and looked like she had just gone through a fire. She was holding a set of arrows.  
  
"You know you did. You killed her on purpose. Anyone could see it was not an accident." she said drawing a bow. "Because of you, the rest of her days will be spent in misery."  
  
Inutaishou slowly fell to his knees and lowered his head.  
  
"Gomei nesai." he said quietly.  
  
A smile grew on the woman's face. "Don't feel so bad. You'll soon be joining her...in hell!" she let go of the arrow and it was quickly approaching the two-leaving a stream of fire trailing behind it.  
  
"INUYASHA! LOOK OUT!!"  
  
Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Inuyasha's waist and pulled him out of the way. Inutaishou didn't move.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the one who rescued him. It was his twelve-year-old brother, Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Why do you look so shocked?" he said smiling, "what else are older brothers for?"   
  
"T...take care of him Sesshoumaru." Inutaishou said weakly.  
  
The two boys quickly turned to their father who had a flaming arrow in his chest.  
  
"Father!" Inuyasha cried jumping up. Sesshoumaru held him back.   
  
And with that Inutaishou burst into flame and disappeared.  
  
''That's the day that he lost his heart." Inuyasha said to himself. Just then, a loud snap of a whip broke him from his thoughts.  
  
"You will never trouble this family again. I will not leave until you are dead!" Sesshoumaru's cold voice shouted.  
  
Inuyasha quickly ran to the gate. Locked. He jumped over and ran to the house in the center of the shrine.   
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!"  
  
"Here comes your hero. Trying to rescue you. You stupid human." He was on top of the roof holding the girl by her throat.  
  
"Let me go!!" Kagome shouted trying to break free from Sesshoumaru's grip.  
  
'What the heck is he doing?!?' Inuyasha asked himself, 'what's going on with him?!' Inuyasha opened his mouth to shout, when his eyes ran towards Kagome. She was awake, and if he spoke, it would be even worse. There was a chance that she didn't read the part about the curse, and if he blew it now...  
  
"Why are you so quiet little brother?" Sesshoumaru said tightening his grip, "You're not afraid, are you Inuyasha?"  
  
'Curse him...'  
  
'Inuyasha?' Kagome thought looking down to the ground.  
  
"Very well." Sesshoumaru let go of her and she was sent flying toward the ground.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha ran and used the last of his strength to jump and catch her.   
  
"You ok?" he said putting her down on her feet.  
  
"Um... I think s-"  
  
Sesshoumaru glowered. He threw down his katana and got a direct hit-right, through Kagome's heart.   
  
And this is where I will end this chapter. Runs from the many, many, angry fic readers throwing rotten veggibles I know you're probably thinking I'm a Kikyo/Inuyasha fan, but I'm not. (actually I hate those fics.) Just wait until the next chapter before I begin to get flame, ok? And, I will update ASAP!! please review!!   
  
Bye bye!  
  
splat  
  
And quit with the veggie throwing!!  
  
=/ 


	6. Confessions

What the deaf mute heard   
  
By: Lunagirl2001  
  
Chapter six: Confessions  
  
Hello my fanfic readers! And welcome back to 'what the deaf mute heard'!! I want make something clear about the last chapter. At the end, I accidentally wrote that Sesshoumaru hit Kagome with his Katana, making some people think that he was attacking with Tenseiga. Sorry, but Sesshoumaru used Tokijin NOT Tenseiga. He has no heart whatsoever for his brother and enjoys making him miserable. So now that that's all settled, let's get started!  
  
Inuyasha stared wide-eyed as Kagome fell. She was dead!!   
  
"S...se...sessho..."  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped down next to Inuyasha. "What's wrong little brother?" he pulled his sword out of Kagome's back.  
  
"You...bastard!" he pulled out the blade at his side and ran toward Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru easily dodged his attack.  
  
"Calm down. She was just a human." Sesshoumaru said calmly. "Or...were you actually trying to find joy in your life? Trying to find...love?"  
  
"Shut up!!" Inuyasha tried to hit him again, but he missed.  
  
"Stop. You're obviously too weak to fight." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
'Damn him...'  
  
Although he didn't want to admit it, Inuyasha knew Sesshoumaru was right. He could barely grip his large weapon. But he refused to back down. He started running toward Sesshoumaru again.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "Refusing to quit? How noble."  
  
He zoomed at Inuyasha giving him a huge gash in his side. Inuyasha ignored the pain, and tried to hit him again. Sesshoumaru caught his hand and started to burn it with his poison claws.   
  
"What will you do now, Inuyasha?" he said.  
  
Inuyasha tried to pull back his blade with his other arm, but Sesshoumaru was too strong.  
  
'What CAN I do?' Inuyasha asked himself. Thinking quickly, he kicked Sesshoumaru in the side. Sesshoumaru slashed a large portion of Inuyasha's face with his claws.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Sesshoumaru said sheathing his blade, "That you could save her life? No matter what you did, she was going to die eventually. You know what the curse states."  
  
Inuyasha put down his huge blade. The memories of his past flashed before his eyes. First his mother's death, then his father's.  
  
"I know." Inuyasha walked over to the dead girl.  
  
"But still..." he said, "You didn't have to kill her."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared. "You fool. What do you think you can do? We were both there. We know what will happen."   
  
"But that doesn't mean that we have to live in fear." Inuyasha said, "Father and mother were happy while they were alive, and doesn't that make it worth it?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared. "What would a half-breed like you know?!"   
  
"I may be only half demon, but that doesn't mean I only have half a brain! Or that I have only half a heart." Inuyasha said. "Even YOU cannot live without love. That's why you took in Rin. You felt compassion for her, am I right?"   
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing.  
  
"He's right. No one can live without some form of kindness."  
  
Both brothers immediately turned to the girl lying on her stomach beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha's bleeding had formed a pool around her. She coughed a couple times and took a breath.  
  
"I don't exactly know what's going on, but whatever it is it should stop immediately. You're ruining my house." Kagome sat up and showed her once-white school uniform shirt was now stained red.  
  
"How come you're not dead?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"How come you can talk?" Kagome said.  
  
"Why am I surrounded by such idiots?" Sesshoumaru asked himself.   
  
"Wait a minute!! Demon blood heals wounds!!" Inuyasha said happily, "So that means that it's your fault that she's alive, Se-....Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was gone.   
  
"Ewww... This is so gross!" Kagome said noticing the blood she was sitting in.  
  
"Hey, that blood has saved you life twice." Inuyasha said annoyed.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Inuyasha pointed to the side of his face that was now dripping in blood.  
  
"Inuyasha! you're really hurt!"  
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped. "You're sure earning your keep in school, aren't you. It's ok. I'll be fine."  
  
As Kagome looked at him, the huge cuts began to heal. (just think of wolverine in the first X-men movie)  
  
Inuyasha sighed and picked up his sword. As he sheathed it, it became nothing more than a small katana.   
  
Kagome stared. She remembered that huge blade from last time! [If you look back in chapter two, you'll know what I'm talking about]  
  
"Inuyasha, you never tried to kill me did you?" Kagome asked   
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I wanted to tell you, but...I couldn't."  
  
"Can I ask why?"   
  
After a minute, Inuyasha spoke.  
  
"I'm a...hanyou."  
  
"A hanyou?" Kagome repeated.  
  
"You know, Half-demon." Inuyasha said sitting down on one of the steps leading to the shrine. "Go ahead, call the police. I won't mind getting arrested."  
  
Kagome sat down next to him. "Arrested?"  
  
"Sure, a freak that continually threatening your life." Inuyasha said sadly, "Last time someone found out he totally freaked out. I wouldn't blame you for doing the same."  
  
"Someone's found out before?"  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha answered, "His name's Jakotsu. He kind of took it to an extreme and now he a really weird gay guy."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Well... he started running away and he hit his head." Inuyasha turned red. "He woke up and was in love with every hot guy within sight. Luckily, he hardly remembers my name, let alone that I'm part Youkai."   
  
Kagome giggled. "That sucks."  
  
[Jakotsu is featured only in the Japanese episodes, so if you don't know who he is, ask me and I'll tell you.]  
  
A smile found it's way to Inuyasha's face. "You're not afraid?"  
  
"Of you? No." Kagome answered, "I mean, it's a relief to see that you aren't a some psycho trying to kill everyone. You seem like a nice person- I mean, you did save me." She said kindly.  
  
"You're blushing again Inuyasha." Kagome added with a smirk.   
  
Inuyasha turned away quickly.  
  
"Does this mean that we're friends?" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"...Ok."  
  
"INUYASHA! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU CLEAN UP THIS MESS!!"  
  
'She's scarier than Sesshoumaru.' Inuyasha thought with a sweatdrop.  
  
"No way! No school today?"  
  
"That's what I said." Ms. Haruna said, "The police want to investigate why there are large creators in the cement and traces of blood."  
  
"B-blood?!" Kouga repeated.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Uotani, I'm sure they'll catch the culprit." Ms. Haruna said with a smile.  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about."  
  
"Kouga-kun, you shouldn't stand too much. Yesterday you were really hurt!" Ginta said sitting him back down in his seat.  
  
Kouga stared annoyed at his friend. "Listen. I'm fine. It was just some stupid dogs so leave me alo-"  
  
"OH PUPPY-KUN!!!"  
  
Kouga jumped out of his seat. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!"  
  
"He? He who?" Kouga's other friend asked.  
  
"Puppy-kun?" Kagome asked, "Is he talking about you, Kouga-kun?"  
  
Before Kouga could answer, there was knock at the door. Kouga ran for the window.  
  
"Puppy-kun, you shouldn't do that! You'll get hurt!"   
  
At the door stood a little boy that looked like he was in elementary school. He had bright blue eyes and red hair. He was wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
Kouga glared. "Shippou...why the fuck are you at my school?"  
  
A scowl spread across the boy's face. He ran to Kouga, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to eye level.   
  
"You haven't changed a bit!! You still have a mouth as dirty as your hair!!" the small redhead shouted.  
  
"For your information I wash my hair every night!! And who are you to talk?! You haven't grown an inch you little shrimp!!" Kouga shouted back.  
  
Kagome sweatdroped. "Um...looks like you two know each other..."  
  
"WE'RE COUSINS!!"  
  
####################  
  
This fic should come with plushies of the villains so that the fic readers can torture them all they want. Puts on auctioneer hat first up is a plushie Sesshoumaru! I'll start the bid at 300 yen. What do you say? I have 300 how about 350? I have 400! 400 going once, 400 going twice...  
  
Hee hee. See you in the next chapter!  
  
(Yeah, I know it's short-but I'm going to camp and I have to pack) 


	7. Family matters

What the deaf mute heard

By: Lunagirl2001

Chapter 7: family matters

sorry about the wait. Right after camp, I had MAJOR writer's block! That's never happened before! I hope you like this chapter anyway!

"Cousins?" Kagome asked as the group left the building.

"Unfortunately yes." Kouga sighed. His poor little cousin was in a headlock and being dragged.

"Puppy-kunnnn! Lemmie go!" he shouted under Kouga's grasp.

Kouga glared. "Quit calling me-oww!"

Shippou chomped down on Kouga's arm.

"Now, now... no reason to act like animals." Kagome said trying to make the small boy let go.

"You're nice." The cousin said with a big smile, "My name's Shippou! Are you Puppy-kun's girlfriend?"

"Wha-"

"Yep! Better believe it!" Kouga said proudly, "She's my woman!"

"Kouga how many times do I have to tell you..." anime flames surrounded Kagome. " I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY SOMEONE I JUST MET!!!"

Kouga stared wide-eyed.

"HAHA! Someone scared Kouga!!"

"Shut up you little brat!!"

"Uh...let's change the subject." Kagome said with a sweatdrop.

"So what are you doing here Shippou?" Kouga asked-avoiding cuss words.

Shippou brightened up instantly. "Oh! I almost forgot! Mom and Dad are working in America so I get to stay at your house until they come back!"

Kouga lifted the small boy up by his shirt collar. "Say that again. I must not have heard you clearly."

Shippou ignored the threat.

"My parents are working in America and I have to stay here with you until they come back. Your dad said it was fine."

"That's because he's never home!" Kouga shouted dropping poor Shippou on the ground.

"Oww.... what's your problem? You meanie!" Shippou said.

A voice spoke up from behind Kagome. "Yeah, what's your problem, you meanie!"

"Sango-chan!"

"Hi Kagome." A lead pipe rested on her shoulder. She walked to Kouga and pointed the pipe toward his head. "Kagome, is he bothering you again?"

"No, no. He's just introducing me to his cousin, Shippou." Kagome said with a smile. "Right Kouga?"

Kouga glowered.

"Oh? Well I guess that's ok." Sango said putting down her weapon.

"I just had a fight yesterday, and I don't need another one." Kouga said picking up Shippou. "Let's go."

"Aww, we just got here!"

Kouga continued walking carrying Shippou under his arm.

Shippou slipped out and climbed onto Kouga's shoulders. "Ja ne, Kagome!"

"GET OFF ME!!"

"Sango-chan, thanks for trying to help." Kagome said.

"What else are friends for, but to help each other?" Sango said putting the pipe on her shoulder again.

'Don't they have rules about weapons in this school?' Kagome thought with a sweatdrop.

"Anyway, what are you doing since there's no school to...."

Sango suddenly stopped talking as well did Kagome.

"Hello ladies..."

"PERVERT!!!"

"Owww.... since when did you have a pipe?" Miroku said rubbing the lumps on his head.

"I thought I told you to never touch me there again!!!" Sango growled.

"You did." Miroku said with a smile, "But you never said that I couldn't rub you bottom while doing it to someone else at the same time!!"

"Don't you hate these loopholes?"

"Give me the pipe." Kagome growled.

"No! Wait! I'll stop! Really!"

'Yeah right.' Sango thought.

"Ok!"

"Why do you have to be so forgiving?!" Sango asked, slightly disappointed.

"It's in my nature." Kagome said smiling, "You don't know if that same person you thought was a creep, might actually be a good person on the inside."

"Do you really think that?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded.

Miroku walked up to Kagome and took her hands.

"What a beautiful way of thinking! Will you bear my child?"

"Didn't you just ask Sango-chan yesterday?" Kagome asked.

"He's not very choosey, is he?" Sango said annoyed.

"Hold that thought Kagome." Miroku said running to a girl behind her, "Excuse me, Miss..."

"Would you just quit already?!" Sango shouted pulling him away by his ponytail.

"Now I see why you refer to him as a 'curse'." Kagome said.

"Hey!"

"Be quiet." Sango growled. Miroku put on a smile and backed away, sweat dropping.

"Um...Miroku-san? Yesterday you were really hurt, but today you seem fine. What happened?'' Kagome said looking at him.

His smile revealed his chipped tooth and he had a bandage on his left cheek. But beside that he looked ok.

"Your mother really helped a lot." Miroku said, "and my master had some old remedies as well."

Sango looked a little worried. "Miroku, you got hurt?"

Miroku blinked. "It was nothing really. Kouga just beat the living daylights out of me. No big deal."

"He WHAT?!"

Miroku stared. "...You're...worried?''

A light blush appeared on Sango's face. "Um...well...I..." Her eyes grew wide as she felt a hand rub her rear.

"YOU LECHER!!!"

"Somehow, I knew it wouldn't last long." Kagome said to herself. She looked around and noticed something interesting.

"I wonder where Inuyasha-kun is? I haven't seen him today." she asked herself.

"Kun? Didn't he try to kill you?"

Kagome turned to find her two friends had stopped in mid-fight.

"Oh yeah...well about that...um..."

'What am I going to say?' Kagome thought, 'That Inuyasha's a misunderstood half-demon under a curse? Hell no!"

"The police caught the culperate already!" She blurted.

"Huh?"

"Y-yeah! He was a burglar...that got the wrong house and saw me so he tried to kill me! But he was a terrible burglar so he was caught when he finally stole from the right shrine and he confessed to everything!"

Her two friends were silent.

'Oh great. Who'd believe such a bogus story?' Kagome thought.

"Quite alot to happen in two nights." Sango said.

"Good thing you're ok, and he was caught." Miroku said.

'Thank god. They're gullible.' Kagome thought, relived.

"Yes. That is a good thi-"

"THERE HE IS!!!"

The group turned to see a furious senior girl glaring at them, and an even more pissed off senior guy standing next to her.

The girl pointed to Miroku. "Bakotsu, that's the stupid freshman I told you about. The one who put his hand in my uniform!"

Sango glared. "Miroku..." Sango growled gripping her pipe like it was some kind of katana.

"Oh, look at the time!" Miroku said nervously, "I must go. Farewell Kagome!"

"Miroku you come back here!" Sango shouted as she and the two seniors chased after the fleeting monk.

Kagome sighed and started home. "He brought this on himself...."

Suddenly, she felt a strong hand grip her arm and pull her into an alley. As Kagome opened her mouth to scream, another clawed hand covered it.

'Ok Kagome, don't let shock stop you this time. Kick him in the crotch and run away screaming.' she thought as she kicked one leg towards her attacker.

"Whoa! Watch it!!" the attacker shouted jumping out of the way. "Calm down Kagome. It's just me."

Kagome recognized the voice immediately.

"Gezzus Inuyasha! You trying to scare me to death?"

Inuyasha let her go and moved in front of her. "I had to get your attention somehow."

Kagome stared annoyed. "Ever hear of walking up to a person.... why are you wearing a jacket? It's almost summer."

Inuyasha's face turned slightly red. He looked away putting his hands in his pockets. "I don't own any other shirts. The last one I had is now soaked in blood, and Sesshoumaru was too pissed to let me back inside the house."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little danger-prone." Kagome said as they both walked out of the alley.

"Don't be. that jackass is just being himself. he's just a bastard with his pride hurt." Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome blinked. 'I never expected him to be such a potty-mouth...'

"What?"

"Nothing." Kagome said, "So, where do you live?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I'm just trying to make conversation! don't bite my head off!" Kagome said annoyed.

Inuyasha smirked at her annoyed expression.

"On the outskirts of town, not far from you." Inuyasha said, "it's in the forest and very few people know about it. That's why we like it."

'I guess that makes sense. With no neighbors, it would be easier to keep a secret.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha spoke again. "What're you gonna do since there's nothing going on?"

"I don't know. Most likely just tell my mom that school's out then go get something to eat." Kagome said, "You?"

"Probably just try and see if I can do some overtime at my job. Though they usually are full at the mall by now."

"You work at the mall?"

"Janitor. You can't get too many jobs if you've got two disabilities." Inuyasha said.

"Too bad." Kagome said smiling, "you seem like a hard worker."

Inuyasha looked over at the girl at his side and stared.

'why....'

Kagome noticed Inuyasha was staring. "Is something wrong?"

"No...Nothing." Inuyasha stopped, "I'd better go. The sooner I get to work the better." and with that, he turned a corner and ran off.

"Be safe!" Kagome called after, smiling.

-------------------------------

"No one can live without some form of kindness."

Sesshoumaru could not get the events of last night out of his mind. Him? Kind? Impossible! he glanced toward the clock. 7:45.

'I'd better leave. I have to work.' He walked outside, shutting the door behind him. As he walked past the garden he found Rin looking at the flowers.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!"

She ran up and hugged him, but only seemed to some up to his knee. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Your house is so beautiful!"

"I don't take care of this garden. The flowers just come back each year." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin smiled ear to ear. "Thank you so much for helping me Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru stared. He quickly turned around and started walking away.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Where are you going?"

"I'm late for work." he said.

"Ok! Bye!" Rin said waving.

Sesshoumaru waved and left.

'What's come over me?! what on earth happened?... could I really becoming kind?'

A huge pain appeared in Sesshoumaru's heart. It felt as though someone was squeezing it tightly. the pain became so unbearable that he fell to his knees clutching his chest.

'No....I couldn't......I couldn't be.....It's im...possible.' he thought, sweat beginning to form on his brow. the pain began to lessen slightly. Slowly, he got to his feet, panting.

'I could never be compassionate toward anyone. I only stand weaklings like Inuyasha and Rin because I pity them.' he thought as he walked out onto the street, an unusual scent picked up right behind him. he turned around to find two boys, one with long black hair and another with short red hair and appeared to be a little more than two feet tall.

'A fox and a wolf?'

"Come on puppy-kun!! are we there yet?!" Shippou asked, "My feet are getting sore!"

"You'd better get used to it, cuz we live on the other side of town." Kouga grumbled.

"If you do, then why do you go to a school that's so far away?" Shippou asked.

"Because it is the best school that Tokyo has to offer. Or so my dad says." Kouga answered.

"Why don't you just take the train?" Shippou said.

"Because it'll make you strong now move!" Kouga growled.

"But puppy-kun...."

"Shut up already!! And quit calling me puppy-kun!" Kouga added.

"Aww, you didn't mind it when you were six!" Shippou said, "and it suited you so well! remember when you got that tennis ball stuck in your mouth? you were so cute!"

"Why you little-" Kouga suddenly stopped talking as he approached a man that appeared to be about 21. when he passed him a cold jolt went down his spine making the hairs on the back of his neck stick up.

"What's wrong puppy-kun?" Shippou asked.

Kouga turned around quickly to find that the man was gone. "Nothing."

"You sure? you're tail's all puffy." Shippou said pointing to one of Kouga's pant legs. Kouga stepped on Shippou's head smashing his face against the concrete.

"Don't you know anything?!" Kouga shouted after making sure that no one was around.

"What do you mean?" Shippou said trying to push his head out from Kouga's foot. Kouga picked him up by his shirt collar.

"I don't know about Okayama, but here in Tokyo ordinary people don't have tails! You can't let anyone know that you're a Youkai!"

"Is it because our tails attract dust?"

Kouga was having a hard time keeping himself from bashing Shippou's head in.

"No...." Kouga said through clenched teeth, "Have you ever wondered why there aren't many demons around anymore? It's because humans tried to kill them all. Youkai have a reputation for killing people. Meaning, if anyone found out that there were still demons nowadays, they'd try to kill them off again! We no longer would be safe."

Shippou thought on this for a second. "They'd kill us because our tails attract dust?"

'he doesn't get it.'

##################################################

After all that's happened in the last few chapters, I figured the lead characters needed a break-though you did find out that Kouga and Shippou are both Youkai and something more about Inu's family curse. also, I wanted to say that Inuyasha and Kagome were talking in public, and that was intentional. Inuyasha didn't do anything that would draw attention to themselves, so I figured it would be ok. I promise that the next chapter's gonna be less boring!! please review!!

Sayonara you guys!


	8. A monk’s duty and a hanyou’s memory

What the deaf mute heard

By: Lunagirl2001

Chapter 8: A monk's duty and a hanyou's memory

(running for dear life from angry readers) OK!!! OK!!! I'm updating!!! Just please don't kill me!!! (wipes off all the rotten veggies that has been thrown at her) where's the love?! (sob)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, Miroku. I'm not going to kill you anymore. Now will you quit hiding and come out already?!"

No response.

Sango sighed. 'I wasn't that threatening was I?' Miroku's been gone for a while and even though she hated to admit it, she was beginning to get worried.

"Oh, thank you kind sir!!"

"Oh it was nothing. I'm just being the gentlemen that I am."

Sango smiled. She recognized that voice! "Miroku….kun?"

Miroku turned. "Oh, Sango-chan, how nice to see you again!"

Miroku was still dressed in his dark blue school uniform, sitting down at a bus stop with a girl a little bit older than him sitting down on his lap while he carried her wedding-style against his chest.

"Oh, this is Miohshi. She sprained her ankle, and I couldn't help but stop to assist her." Miroku explained with a small smile on his face.

"Oh really."

Miohshi nodded. "he was even so kind to offer me to sit on his lap so that I could be comfy until the bus comes!"

Sango couldn't decide which was more surprising, the stupidity of this girl or the fact that Miroku was doing this and actually trying to call himself a 'gentlemen'.

Sango put on an innocent smile. "Anyway, Miroku-kun, shouldn't you be getting back home? You wouldn't want Mushin-sempai to worry about you…"

"Mushin?" Miroku said, "I doubt he would worry-"

"Maybe you didn't hear me." Sango said with that same smile on her face, "You should head home." Still smiling, she slammed her fist into a concrete pole and Miroku became wide-eyed as large chunks cracked and fell off leaving a considerable dent in the pole.

"Well?"

"Y-you really should quit Karate Sango-chan…"

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"you call yourself a monk."

"Monk _**in training** _see the difference?"

Sango rolled her eyes at the monk walking next to her. She insisted to walk him home.

"You're pathetic. I don't understand how we've been friends for so long." Sango said while snapping her knuckles.

Miroku smiled. "That's easy. My good looks, great sense of humor and many talents!"

"Nah." Sango teased, "More like, you wouldn't ever leave me alone since when I saved you from all those-"

"Please. Don't remind me." Miroku interrupted, "And I can't help it, I was always this way. All of my life I've just enjoyed Videogames, Junk food, and mangas to rituals, fasts and sutras."

"yeah, it's kinda hard to visualize you any other way." Sango agreed.

Both teenagers smiled. Then suddenly one's was replaced with an angry scowl.

"You stupid pervert!!!" Sango shouted slapping Miroku's face as hard as she could.

Miroku sighed as Sango stormed off. "Every day another slap. One of these days my face is going to go numb…" He couldn't help but grin at that. "but then again, she'd probably find out another way to hurt me."

His self-conversation suddenly ended as a unusual feeling swept over his body. It felt as though there were a bonfire glowing right behind him and it just kept on getting hotter by the second. He turned around to only find a crowd of people walking behind him.

'I…probably was just imagining things.'

But no sooner he thought that, the feeling rushed towards him again. He once again looked through the crowd, and noticed something different-there seemed to be a dark red light faintly surrounding one person. Miroku blinked and looked again, but the light was still there. And as this person grew closer, the fiery heat became stronger.

'what's going on?!'

The person walked past him, his long white hair reflecting the light surrounding him. He stopped and turned to the Monk that seemed to be staring at him.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked still having that confused look across his face.

Inuyasha pulled out his notebook, wrote something down and threw the page at Miroku. Then he walked away, not even looking at his classmate again.

Miroku glanced at the paper on the ground.

"Freak"

"Oh, Like you're one to talk!-or not talk!" He ignored how stupid that sounded and bent down to pick up the notebook paper.

"Ouch!" Miroku pulled his hand away from the paper. His fingertips felt like they just touched acid!

'Ok. This just crossed the line between odd and inhuman. Maybe I should see Mushin after all…'

he picked up the paper by a tiny corner and promptly stuffed the paper into his pocket.

"DEMON BE GONE!!"

"MUSHIN!!! MUSHIN!! IT'S ME!!!"

The short, old monk lowered his staff and smiled. "Oh, Miroku. Your friend told me you'd be home early. She seemed a bit peeved, for whatever reason."

'ever-reliable Sango.' "That's not important now." Miroku reached into his uniform pocket and pulled out the paper that still felt likefire when you touched it.

Mushin gasped. "Get away Miroku!"

"W-what?"

Mushin pulled out three of his sutras and threw them at the paper-causing the paper to emit a huge puff of red smokebefore itturned into dust.

Miroku stared.

"What were you thinking bringing something with such a powerful youki to our temple!!" Mushin shouted.

"Youki? Nowadays? You're joking!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"no, you look drunk."

"I'm not drun-focus will you?!" Mushin shouted, "Where did you get this?!"

"a classmate threw it at me." Miroku answered.

Mushin looked seriously at Miroku. "Miroku, this youki couldn't have come from anything besides a powerful demon. A demon filled with evil."

'_Kagome-chan!' _

"Now, let's get something to drink ok?" Mushin said with a drunk grin.

"MUSHIN!!"

"Kidding. I'm kidding." Mushin put on his serious face again. "Miroku, you must have protection while you are around this person." He threw the staff he carried at the teenage monk in front of him.

"What's this for?"

"That staff is a powerful heirloom. It's an important tool for monks and you can create barriers with it." Mushin said. "You should keep this with you at all times."

"Wait a minute! What do you mean 'at all times'?!"

"With a lousy monk like you you're going to need all the protection you can get."

"Hey!!"

Mushin turned his back to Miroku and headed inside. "I'm going to get something to drink-see you tomorrow."

"Hmp. He calls me lousy." Miroku put the gold-and-wooden staff over his shoulder and followed the old monk in.

------------------------------------

Inuyasha pulled his hair into a low ponytail and picked up his mop.

'sheesh. Can't there be one day where the mall just _stays clean_?!' He pushed his bucket of sudsy water across the floor in silence. The mall had closed an hour ago, and he was the janitor.

"If only I were normal, then I'd get a better job." He grumbled quietly, "or at least I'd get to listen to something. Damn security guards."

'Normal…' Inuyasha sighed, 'that's been my only wish all my life. If there was only a way I could somehow 'get rid' of my demon blood then I'd be able to live as a human. I wouldn't have to put on this act-as well as it may work.'

(flashback)

"Please, spare some money for food…please…"

Inuyasha stared at the old man sitting by the road. He sat there every day begging-he was blind and homeless.

'poor guy.' Inuyasha thought.

"I haven't eaten in days." The old man pleaded.

A bunch of teenage boys who were walking by stopped and laughed.

"yeah, sure old man." One of them said pulling out a coin. He threw it so hard into the cup that all the money inside spilled out into his open hand.

The old man smiled. "Thank you so much sir, may god bless you."

"No, thank you….sucker…." the boy said while he and his friends ran off with the old man's money.

Inuyasha gasped. 'How could they do such a cruel thing?!' he thought running back to his house as fast as his legs could carry him. When he came back he had a shopping bag full of any food the nine-year-old could grab.

"Mister! Mister!!" Inuyasha shouted handing over the food he had brought. He placed a muffin into the old man's open hand. "I was here earlier and I saw those boys. They-"

"they stole my money. I know."

Inuyasha gawked. "How did you-"

The man smiled and pointed to one of his ears. "I heard the money drop. But it's alright."

"How is it alright?!"

The old man smiled at the confused boy. "What's your name kid?"

"Inuyasha."

The old gentleman rested his hand atop the boy's head. "Inuyasha, you're a good kid. But the world we live in isn't a happy place. People avoid those who need help, because they're too focused with their own busy schedule, they don't want to be bothered by the blind, crippled, deaf, mute… it's a rare sight to find a person who would take the chance to stop."

"But-"

"Don't worry Inuyasha, those kids were just being human. But a person who actually would stop, well…that's a miracle."

Inuyasha smiled. "thanks."

"Now, what do we have to eat here?" The man asked with a smile.

"Let's see…that's a banana-nut muffin, I also have a few slices of pizza and some celery andsome fried chickenand-"

"What're you trying to feed? Me or any army?!"

"Well you looked hungry!!"

(end of flashback)

'Feh. Was he ever right, Being both deaf and mute has made people not want anything to do with me…except for…Kagome…'

_But a person who actually would stop, well…that's a miracle._

Inuyasha smiled and continued his work.

I'll probably get a lot of flames for this chapter, but I kept on getting questions wondering why Inuyasha bothered to be mute along with deaf. He figured that if one would make people ignore you, then two disabilities would be the icing on the ignorance cake. (puts on raincoat for veggie protection) Anyhoo, please keep reviewing! I'll update by next month! Promise!!


	9. script style is hard to type in!

What the deaf mute heard

By: Lunagirl2001

Chapter nine: script style is hard to type in!

Hi. It's January the 30th and I'm due for an update. There's only one problem... I have no idea on what I should write! I wanna write a Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru fighting scene, but there has to be more than just that! I can't decide whether I should allow Miroku to deliver the warning to Kagome or write more about the Uotani family. Plus, there's also Sango to consider who seems to have the least amount of scenes out of them all! Please help me! If anyone who is reading this has any ideas or maybe has a good idea for something to happen in this fic, I'd be more than thankful if you told me! (that is if you ever wanna see the rest of this fic. I got an ending just not middle...) Please have faith in me! I will update as soon as I can!

(entire cast is somewhere eating literally a midnight snack)

Inuyasha: so, basically, we're stuck in the positions we're in for another month.

Miroku: Question, why did I just follow Mushin in? I should be out helping Kagome-chan!

Kagome: Duh! he's your master! you have to do what he says!

Sango: besides, we're all between the ages of 15-16. Why would we be out anyway?

silence

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koura: No reason!

Kouga: I just can't wait until my next scene-I get to stuff Shippou in the washing machine!

Inuyasha: Finally something good happens! sigh I end up having to be the hero again and protect Rin from-

Sesshoumaru: Silence idiot. You'll give away the important parts of the fic.

Inuyasha: who you callin' an idiot?

Kagome: Sit boy!

BAM

Inuyasha: No way! Kagome you can't do that!

Kagome: this is a side fic so I can if I want.

Miroku: that's right! So I can... looks over at Sango

Sango: glare don't forget that I'm a Karate master in this fic...

Miroku: R-right! I knew that!

Shippou: has anyone noticed how Inuyasha is the only one who has a job?

Inuyasha: That's because, Sesshoumaru does only what he has to when it comes to being a guardian. He only pays for the food. and because of a certain somebody, I have only one shirt to wear!

Sesshoumaru: you could always wear the pajamas you wore in chapter two...

Inuyasha: those weren't pajamas! It's a very old-and comfy-fighting outfit!

Sesshoumaru: yes, but the readers don't know that!

argument continues in background

Kagome: Well, I guess that's that. yawn I'd better be going to bed.

Miroku: sigh And I have to go back to my locked shrine with a drunk master. Seriously, who is watching whom?

Kouga: We'd better be on our way. C'mon shrimp.

Shippou: Puppy-kun, you'd never guess you to live in a penthouse-

WHAM

Kouga: The readers don't know that yet!

Shippou: You're going to regret that in the next chapter!

Rin: Rin will get ready for her big scene, Rin makes Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama cookies for breakfast!

Sesshoumaru: come now Rin, you should be asleep.

Inuyasha: No way! I'm not finished with you yet!

Sesshoumaru: well that may be, but this chapter is over.

Inuyasha: It can't be! It's way too short! chapter two was longer!

LG: well too bad Inuyasha, it's 11:30 and I've got school tomorrow. So please review and give me any suggestions or at least a wish of good luck! I need all the help I can get! yawn goodnight!


	10. Who am I? warning: very sad in one scene...

What the deaf mute heard

by: Lunagirl2001

chapter 10: who am I? (or it's proper title: Yet another late update)

Thanks everyone! If you guys hadn't written to me this chapter probably still wouldn't be made. I hope you like it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's three am. what is your kid doing? probably at home, sleeping. but not me! nooooooo. I'm still up because of my stooopid job is the graveyard shift so I have just gotten off work and I haven't had any sleep in...in... too long!" Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he trudged through the forest to his house. Needless to say, he was a little on the tired side...ok, a lot on the tired side.

After a lot of grumbling he finally got to his house, and as soon as he opened the door he fell face forward onto the inner doorway out cold. little did he know that the sound of him crashing onto the floor woke up the person who was sleeping in the next room, Who couldn't help but check on the snoozing person.

"Is that... Is that Mr. Inuyasha?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked around and saw she was some kind of forest with a enormous tree right next to her.

"Where am I?" kagome asked looking up at the tree. "This place looks really familiar... but I just can't put my finger on it..."

"That is the 'god tree'. The very same one outside your home Kagome."

"Oh yeah! that's it-wait! who said that!" Kagome turned around quickly to see a woman wearing a red and white priestess outfit, with long black hair and a kind face.

"Where did you come from?" Kagome asked, "And who are you?"

The woman smiled. "You're dreaming remember?"

"Oh. Right."

"And to answer your second question," The woman pulled a bow and two arrows off her back. "I'm just a curious priestess. Would you mind shooting one of these for me?"

"Yeah right! I've never even held a bow let alone shot one-"

"C'mon, give it a try!" The woman pushed an arrow and the bow in her hands. "You can't hurt anything, it's only a dream, right?"

"Uh... right?"

"Great! just aim for one of those trees over there."

Kagome held up the set and shot the arrow... with her eyes closed.

"Great, but this time, try to hit something besides the ground in front of you." The woman picked up the arrow and gave it back to Kagome.

"Now, when you try this again, keep your eyes open, and focus on getting distance. And try to hit the tree, ok?"

Kagome smirked. "Alright, alright..." she picked up the bow and tried again.

'...hit it...'

As soon as she thought that, her arms suddenly felt stronger. When she shot the arrow, it glowed with a purple light and when it hit the tree the arrow completely destroyed it. Kagome stared with eyes the size of saucers.

"I knew it, you are her."

"Her? Her who? and what just happened!"

"well, believe it or not, you are a priestess. and a powerful one as well."

"Priestess?"

the woman smiled, picking up her bow. "Yes, inside you is a great spiritual power-of course you don't really need it yet, so it's gone on vacation, so to speak."

"Well what's the point of you coming here if I'm not even going to need 'spiritual powers'?"

"well, let's say, history is doomed to repeat itself."

"What?"

Suddenly, everything was enveloped in a white light and Kagome found herself back in her bed.

"That dream was weirder than that one Souta had with the monkey and the vanilla pudding!" Kagome yawned and started dozing off. "oh well..."

(yes another stolen line. I'll be lucky if I don't get sued.)

----------------------------------------------

(7:30 AM)

Sango was at her bedroom desk completely surrounded with schoolbooks, the result of an all night study session.

"SANGO-KUN!"

Sango looked up and saw her calculus book was talking to her.

"Sango-kun, I know you're up there, it's an emergency!"

"Oh shut up, You know that I'm not going to fall for that again Miroku... Miroku?"

Sango immediately sat up and looked at her desk of schoolbooks, which of course could not talk, especially not in the voice of her oldest friend. she then heard the sound of something hard hitting her window.

"SANGO-KUN! COME ON!"

By now, Sango was just plain annoyed. She ran downstairs to her front door. Sure enough, Miroku was standing there, with his eyes glued to her third floor window.

"Sango-kun!"

"I'm right here stupid. why didn't you just knock?"

"Are you nuts, your father is more overprotective than a mother tiger-anyway, Sango-kun, you have to help..." Miroku suddenly stopped talking.

"What?"

"Sango... you look ridiculous!" the monk in training said laughing.

Sango's hair was a mess, she had large round glasses on(reading, of course), and wearing a large T-shirt and shorts. Sango bashed his head.

"If your emergency was you needed to laugh at me, I'm going back to studying for midterms."

"No! I need you to tell me what Kagome's address is! I was there before, and I need to-"

Sango slammed the door shut.

"Sango-kun! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Lecher! Does your brain EVER talk to your hormones?"

"Sango! Please listen to me!" Miroku yelled at the door.

"I can't believe you would actually come to my house just to ask for something as stupid as that!"

"Lady Sango-"

"Putting that honorific on my name won't change a thing. I'm not unlocking the door."

"Lady Sango."

Sango stopped talking. Miroku's voice was not in any way joking around- a rare sight for Miroku.

"I am not going to try anything Sango, I need Kagome's address so that I can help her. Her life is in danger. You know neither of us would want to lose a friend so soon."

After a few seconds of silence, The door opened.

"Would it be alright, if I came too?"

A faint smile came to the boy's face. "Thank you Sango-kun."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? excuse me..."

Inuyasha groaned and opened one eye. "What."

Sitting right in front of his face was a young girl with black hair and big brown eyes.

'so this is the human I've heard about.'

"Rin is sorry to wake you, but Rin let you sleep for an extra-long time and... and Rin thought you were hungry." The little girl pulled out a plate of cookies from behind her back.

A tiny smile spread across Inuyasha's face. he moved into a sitting position in the doorway and took a cookie. "Um.. thank you-" 'it's a rock! how's she gonna expect me to eat this?"

"Do you like it?"

Inuyasha swallowed the piece of brick masquerading as a cookie and put on a fake smile. "uh-oh yes! Tasty."

The little girl put on a huge smile, with one of her front teeth missing making her even cuter. "Thank you Mr. Inuyasha, Rin made more just in case!"

'Great...'

The Microwave from the kitchen started beeping.

"Great! more's done!" Rin exclaimed running to the kitchen.

"You're cooking them in the microwave!" Inuyasha shouted following her.

"Yep! you take them out of the bag in the cupboard and put them in the microwave for five minutes!"

"Each! I'm shocked that the Microwave isn't on fire by now!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru felt a tiny amused smirk escape his stone face as he listened to the two argue.

'are all children so naive at that age?' He thought, 'caring about the littlest things. Worrying about nothing that would be of any loss to anyone else. How wonderful it must be to be so ignorant."

_'Sesshoumaru-chan!'_

Sesshoumaru smiled sweetly for a second before that familiar pain once again grew in his chest. he walked away trying to ignore the stabbing pain going through his chest. He kept walking until he was on the other side of the huge house, and he sat down on the porch.

Sesshoumaru looked into the forest that surrounded the house they lived in, beginning to get lost in his thoughts.

'I wonder, why am I able to be kind to this young human? when no matter how hard I try...'

His thoughts were interrupted by a memory from about six years ago, back when he was twelve.

----------------------------------------------

(For the record, this is my first pov, ever. so be kind ok?)

I could hear it easily with my advanced hearing even though he was obviously trying to stay quiet.

"...Mother...Father..." he said sniffling.

Inuyasha was crying again. just as I suspected, the six-year-old was sitting on his knees, crying so hard his eyes were bloodshot. What a weakling., we both had lost the last bit of our family-both our parents a few nights before, but someone who is strong wouldn't be able to break down and cry. what is he a woman?

I opened the door and walked up next to him, so that I was standing directly next to him.

"Inuyasha. Do you know how long you have been crying?"

Inuyasha looked up at me but just enough so that his bangs covered his eyes. He looked almost scared at the sound of my voice. Pathetic.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I...I had a bad dream." Inuyasha said quietly, "About...when they died."

"Quit whining."

He looked up at me with his gold eyes filled with pain. "Sess... Sesshoumaru-chan..."

"Sesshoumaru-chan? I am afraid you are mistaken."

I kicked him in the side so hard I heard a few ribs snap. He had a huge scrape on his face when he looked back up from when he slid on the rocky ground. But I didn't let him get up any farther. I had noticed a broom lying close behind me. In one motion I picked up the broom and hit Inuyasha in the stomach with the wooden part. The boy was hit so hard that blood was spilling out of his mouth.

"wh...what are...you doing?"

I felt a smirk come to my face.

"You are so pathetic." I said, "Though what can you expect from a half-breed?"

I kicked the trembling six-year-old on the same side that was broken so hard that he flew a yard backward. His face was covered with a mixture of blood and tears

"Toughen up." I said, "Otherwise you will not last a day in this world. It's a good thing that they died. Now you have no one to hide behind, you disgusting little whelp."

I wasn't sure why, but I felt joy come as I saw him, my half brother, in so much pain.

Inuyasha's eyes were leaking huge tears as I gave him one final blow. I threw my 'weapon' to the ground. "Never call me that again." I turned around and walked back inside, as though nothing had happened. Slowly, Inuyasha sat up. "What did she do to you?" I heard his tiny voice whisper.

"sleep well, dear little brother."

As I walked away, a child's voice appeared in my mind.

_'what are you doing?'_ It said.

I still was smirking. 'what do you mean? I showed a half breed his place.'

_'why?'_

'He showed disrespect towards me. he deserved it. He even kept me awake with his pathetic crying.'

_'He's dying inside. He just wanted help.'_

'who are you?'

_'who are YOU?'_

'I am the demon Sesshoumaru. A demon who can kill anyone if I wanted, and an heir to a fortune.'

_'No. that's not you. I am you. Sesshoumaru Owatari... The older brother of Inuyasha, and the only family he has left.'_

'Shut up. Do not refer me as the brother of that foolish half-breed. I can hardly bear the title of 'caretaker' for those pathetic creatures.'

_'despite how much you hate it, you're still his brother.'_

'I said shut up.'

_'you don't have to bear the pain of your past life... You'll tear yourself apart.'_

Deciding that I was in desperate need of sleep, I ignored the voice and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Past life... what could that have meant?"

He stood up and walked back inside. 'oh well, it seems far too late to change anything now. I suppose I'm destined to be this way.' the pain inside his chest had stopped, so he quickly ignored his trip down memory lane andstarted working on his computer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Confusing? Yes. Depressing? Oh yeah. but it was meant to be that way. once again, THANK YOU for all your ideas! they were all so good I will use them all in later chapters! And I know you've heard this before, but I'll update as soon as I can! please don't lose faith in me! I will NOT end this story in the middle, so keep checking, ok?


	11. say whaaat?

What the deaf mute heard

By: Lunagirl2001

Chapter 11: Say what!

"I don't understand."

"Understand what Sango?"

Sango groaned. "You said 'it's an emergency.' and 'We need to help Kagome'."

Miroku nodded. "Yes, and I meant it too."

"So if our friend is in danger..." Sango said glaring, "WHAT ARE WE DOING IN A MANGA STORE!"

Miroku sweatdroped. "Well, it couldn't really be helped!"

"You think buying a comic book is more important than-"

"It's called a Manga. and for your information, I get my best excuses from manga!"

"Miroku...you're an idiot."

Miroku grinned sheepishly. "Aw come on, you're not going to leave are you?"

Sango glowered. "hmp."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Higurashi household."

An annoyed voice answered. "Hello, Ms. Higurashi? This is Kagome's homeroom teacher, miss Haruna."

Kagome's mom smiled at the phone. "Oh hello! how have you been this week?"

Miss. Haruna made a sound that very much resembled a growl.

"Well, I WAS having a wonderful and well deserved vacation. I mean it's quite a difference from working non-stop all week-and living on a teacher salary!"

"Um, Ms. Haruna, I'm nurse, not a psychiatrist."

"OH! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say so much-let's see, oh yes, school will be starting up again next Monday."

"But what about that investigation?"

"It appears that some stupid person got in the middle of a fight between some kind of dog and a wolf. Everything's safe again, the animal control has searched, and they can't locate any dangerous creatures."

"Well I suppose that everyone's going to have to savor these last hours of free vacation!"

Miss Haruna sighed. "I'm sure they are."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Puppy-kun! let me out!"

Kouga sat on top of a washing machine holding a long piece of brown fur-with singed edges-in his hands.

"You're lucky it didn't get far!" Kouga yelled at the machine, "If you set my whole tail on fire, I would have killed you. You should feel grateful that I went easy on you!"

"help! I'm sorry! let me out!" Shippou cried banging on the inside of the machine.

Kouga jumped off and opened the lid. "Already? It's only on spin cycle!"

A small redhead climbed out just enough so that his of completely soaked head was outside the machine .

"Puppy-kun, it was just a joke!" Shippou shouted.

Kouga laughed. "Oh really? Well in that case, I'm just joking about how I'm going to let you out of this!" he said getting a grip on his cousin's hair.

"No! Wait!"

Kouga smirked. "you're right. You should go to the dryer!"

"Come on puppy-kun!"

"Shippou, this isn't helping you!"

"I'm sorry!"

Kouga grinned. he threw Shippou in and closed his eyes, grinning. "Don't call me 'puppy-kun' anymore."

Shippou was gone.

"Shippou!"

His voice echoed in the empty building.

"If pop wasn't so busy working non-stop, he'd know what a brat I have for a cousin!"

Kouga looked different than he usually did. His hair looked the same, long and in a high ponytail, but everything else was different. the headband he always wore was gone and revealed a pair of elf-like ears. But the biggest difference was that there was a long brown tail sticking out of a hole in his jeans.

"Shippou you brat! get back here!"

"No chance!" A voice shouted from a nearby closet.

'Works like a charm. Is he ever stupid.' Kouga thought nearing the closet. He ripped open the door to find a girl with long black hair, brown eyes and wearing a really short green school uniform.

"Ka...gome?"

"Oh Kouga, I'm sorry to drop in like this..." She said hugging him, "I just needed to see you!"

"Really Kagome?"

'Kagome' smirked. 'Sheesh, is he ever stupid.'

A light bulb appeared above Kouga's head. Scowling he put his hand along the girl's skirt.

"EEP!"

"Shippou I knew it! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Kouga had a firm grip on a fluffy foxtail. With a poof of smoke, a small red head appeared trying to escape from the death grip on his tail.

"Puppy-kun, that really hurts!"

"NO KIDDING! Maybe I should set YOURS on fire and see what you think about it!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

A Cheshire grin spread across Kouga's face. "I know what I'll do... I'll shove you down the garbage disposal!"

"What about your dad!" Shippou shouted, terrified.

"That's the best part... he never comes home. So there's no one to find that you're missing!"

Shippou started crying. Kouga held his small cousin above the kitchen sink when the phone rang.

"Oh great." Kouga loosened his grip on Shippou's tail. "Guess this is your lucky day. You live to see tomorrow."

After freeing his cousin, Kouga answered the phone. "Yeah? School. Joy." he hung up.

Shippou spoke up. "Not much of a talker are ya?"

"Why bother? It was my teacher."

Shippou jumped on his shoulder. "So puppy-kun, we're going to school soon?"

"Get off. and yeah monda-hey wait! what do you mean 'we'?"

"Mom and dad are going to be gone for a year, so they set it up so I could go to your school!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!"

"Say, did you hear that?" Miroku asked.

Sango nodded. "I wonder where it came from..."

An eight-year-old boy answered the door. "I remember you!"

Miroku nodded. "Yes, may I please speak with Kagome?"

"Sure." The boy started walking away. "Sis! The guy who screams like a five-year old girl is here to see you!" Miroku whacked him over the head with his staff.

"Thank you Mushin, this actually is kind of helpful."

A laughing Sango patted him on the back. "Screams like a little girl huh? Been a while since I heard that!"

"ha. ha. So funny. Why'd you stay with me anyway?"

Sango sighed. "Isn't it obvious? Your hormones are stronger than your brain. I had to protect her from you."

"Where's the trust!"

"There is none."

The raven-haired girl they had been waiting on came down from the stairs.

"Souta! Can you be any more rude!"

Souta smirked. "meh-be..."

Sango laughed. "Little bothers are a gift from hell aren't they?"

"So true!"

"Sis! Wait till I leave the room why don't ya?"

Kagome answered by sticking out her tongue.

"Um... Kagome?" Miroku (an only child) was beginning to feel left out.

Kagome sweatdroped. "Oh! Sorry! what is it Miroku?"

Miroku sighed. "Is your boyfriend here?"

As if on cue, both Kagome's mother and Grandfather poked their heads into the room.

"KAGOME HAS A BOYFIREND!"

"No mom, no grandpa. They're talking about one of my friends that is a guy. RIGHT Miroku?"

Miroku tried to not show the fear he had of Kagome's death glare.

"Right..."

"Oh! In that case, have fun." The two adults said in unison while leaving.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Let my try that again... is your friend Inuyahsa here?"

"No... why would he?"

"No reason-ow."

Sango whacked him over the head with his own staff.

"Miroku, if you're not going to tell her what you said you would-"

Miroku grinned sheepishly. "Well to be honest, I forgot what I came here for in the first place!"

Sango whacked him over the head again, this time harder than ever. She stormed out the door, dropping the staff on the ground before she left.

"Miroku, what's wrong with Sango-chan?"

Miroku's voice was almost monotone. "It's about time. I spent most the day trying to get rid of her."

Kagome was shocked. "Miroku what are you talking about! I thought you two were friends!"

"We are..." Miroku answered, still in serious mode, "It's just that, I figured that it would be easier to tell you this if we didn't have an audience."

He looked directly in Kagome's eyes saying, "Kagome, your life is in danger."

"What?" Kagome said with a gasp.

"Do you have a living room? I think it would be less likely for people to hear if we went there."

Kagome nodded and they both left to the other room.

once they were in the room, Miroku finally explained what he meant.

"Kagome, how much do you know about your friend Inuyasha?" he asked.

Kagome thought hard not wanting to tell to much. "Uh... he's deaf and... um... uh..."

"Thought so." Miroku interrupted, "I'm not surprised he never told you anything. He's not human."

Kagome put on a fake laugh. "That's funny Miroku, and where did you get that idea? Some extra time in area 61?"

"Not quite." Miroku didn't get out of serious mode. Kagome gulped.

"You know that I am in training to become a monk, right?"

"yes..."

"The reason why is because I was born with spiritual powers. I can look at a person and I can see their aura. And I passed by Inuyasha the other day. He has the aura of a demon, and pure evil dwells deep inside him."

Kagome was silent for a moment, but then she smiled. "I have to break it to you Shinichi Kudo but I can't help but say that you have to be wrong."

"Kagome, please believe me. My teacher and I both know about it."

"But there's no such thing-"

"That's because of exorcisims. They make the demons die and their spirits stay away... but I suppose that there was one that was missed... although, not for much longer."

"What!"

"More than likley Inuyasha will be taken care of-"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Miroku was suprised by the sudden outburst. "Kagome? What are you talking about?"

'There's no choice, I've got to tell him I know.' Kagome thought.

"I mean, sure it's easy to say that now, but I've met him. He can't be evil. And.. even thought he's part demon, I trust him."

Miroku sighed, "Kagome, you don't understand. demons aren't good. Espically him."

"He saved my life twice."

"You said he tried to kill you."

"I was confused. and he trusts me enough to take the risk of confiding in me he wasn't human-"

"You mean he told you! And you're still hanging out with him?"

That wasn't Miroku. Quite the contrary, it was a woman's voice.

Standing outside of the room's window, Sango stood with a ear-shaped print on the window.

"Sango? what are you doing here? I thought you were going to leave." Miroku said, in his usual carefree tone.

"Stop the act sukebe!"

"Why Sango, how cruel."

Sango opened the window and climbed in. "Sorry Kagome. Curiosity got the best of me. Miroku wouldn't get so worried over something he forgot."

Kagome laughed. "It's ok. I can tell I can trust you both as well." 'what is it with people in tokyo and windows?'

"Well you can, but-wait a minute! you mean he can talk?"

"Yeah a little too well. I could REALLY live without the cussing..."

Miroku spoke up again. "But... how can he? he has no ears, so he can't correct himself if he messes up, right?"

Kagome snickered. "Well let's just say he's got it covered."

"Pardon?"

"Think about it. You'll get it eventually."

"Kagome-chan..." Sango said worried, "Aren't you afraid for you safety?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "...Actually, I'm not."

Miroku looked worried. "Kagome, he's a demon!"

"A half-demon." Kagome corrected. "And I don't even understand it."

Miroku moved over to Sango's ear. "She's been hypnotized or something."

Sango nodded. "Should I get a bucket of ice water?"

Miroku shook his head. "I probably should try using my staff on her head."

"You guys!"

Both friends looked over at their friend in question.

"I can understand why you're worried, and I appreciate it. Really!"

Miroku's eyes widened. His eyes revealed something he hadn't seen in her before.

"But if you actually talk to him, you'll see it. He's good!"

To Miroku, the area surrounding Kagome seemed to fade away, and around her a pale purple light seemed to surround her. But unlike the pain and sorrow that seemed to emit from Inuyasha, her light seemed to be surrounded with peace, and instead of the heat of fire she was surrounded by the coolness of a spring breeze.

"I don't understand it, but when I talk to him, I feel like I've always known him. And I can trust him and anything he says."

'Either one of two things is happening.' Miroku thought, 'Either the smell of Mushin's booze has gotten me high, or I'm reading Kagome-san's aura.'

"Please don't worry. I'm alright."

"Kagome, that doesn't prove anything, you don't know what may go through his mind-"

"Sango." Miroku turned to her a serious look in his cobalt eyes. "I think Kagome knows what she is talking about. Never seeing a person in your life, and then when you meet you feel as though you were destined to meet."

As he spoke, his expression softened into a smile. After a few moments of silence, Sango nodded.

"Yeah I understand... I know I was destined to find Kilala under my front deck."

"Who's Kilala?" Kagome whispered.

"Kilala's her cat." Miroku answered, "But that wasn't the answer I was expecting..."

Sango nodded. "Ok. I believe you. But if I find out he's done anything to you, I swear he's going to regret it!" she said pulling out Miroku's staff again.

"Be careful Sago-sama! That's really old! And get your own weapon!"

Sango whacked him. "I told you don't call me 'lady Sango', it doesn't wor..."

Sango whacked him over the head harder.

"Curse my involuntary muscle spasms!" Miroku said to his wandering hand.

"You're pathetic sukebe!"

Kagome smiled. 'It looks like they're fine about it.' "um.. guys?"

"yes?" the feuding friends said in unison.

"If it's ok, can you not tell anyone about this?" Kagome asked, "Especially anyone at school... please?"

Sango smiled sweetly. "Sure thing."

Miroku put his hand up as though he were praying. "You have my word, no one will learn anything new about Mr. Yamatashe."

Kagome grinned so sweetly you could almost see the flowery background around her.

"Thank you, you guys!"

She ran up and hugged Sango.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?"

Both girls answered in unison.

"...no."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha groaned and held his stomach.

"Please...no more..." he said.

"Come now... you should be able to handle at least three more..."

"No... I cant." He answered, trying to get up without throwing up.

"You mean... you don't like them?" Rin said, her eyes watering.

"N-no! it's not that Rin!" Inuyasha said, "I love your cookies!...it's...just...um...I work as a janitor and I haven't cleaned myself up yet!"

Rin sniffed. "But you don't smell bad Mister Inuyasha."

"Um...I used deodorant!"

"Huh? What's that?"

"Um... it makes people smell good." Inuyasha said edging away, "But it wears off over time... so I have to go clean myself up."

"But... there's six cookies left!"

Inuyasha took off running. "Save 'em for later!" with that, the green-faced hanyou ran into a bathroom and slammed the door.

Rin wondered why she didn't hear any water running, but the toilet kept flushing.

"Boys sure take funny baths." she said taking the plate of leftover cookies to the kitchen. As she passed a window she noticed someone standing outside. The person had it's back to the building, and was standing in the large flower garden.

Figuring she lived here too, Rin ran outside to greet this person. It was a beautiful woman. She pure white skin, long black hair that reached her ankles, and the bluest eyes Rin had ever seen.

"Excuse me, do you live here too?" Rin asked.

The woman smiled. "No, I don't. I came to visit Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They're old friends of mine. Who are you young lady?"

"Oh! Rin's name is Rin! Mr. Sesshoumaru and Mr. Inuyasha are taking care of Rin."

As soon as she said this, even though she kept her smile on the woman's eyes seemed to fill with rage.

"And where are they?" she asked.

"Rin doesn't know where Mr. Sesshoumaru is, but Mr. Inuyasha is taking a bath in the toilet."

"So he is here? how wonderful. I was worried I had missed him."

Rin noticed the woman's clothing. "What happened to your pretty dress?" she asked pointing to the white dress with blue designs that the woman was wearing. The very bottom was singed up and torn.

"The result of being surrounded by flames." she said.

Rin just looked up confused.

"But Rin-chan," she said, "Since the boys are busy right now, why don't we get better acquainted. After all..." she said taking Rin's hand. "...you just gave me a wonderful idea."

Rin smiled ear to ear. "Okay! Besides I bet they'll be happy to see one of their friends!"

"Oh yes... most definitely."


	12. Miroku's feelings for sheep

What the deaf mute heard

By LunaGirl20001

Chapter 12: Miroku's feelings for sheep

"Papa! Kohaku! I'm back!"

Sango slipped off her shoes and walked into her living room, to find her little brother glued to the Television.

"Is it so hard to even say 'Hi Sango, where were you'?" Sango asked the ten-year-old.

Her little brother didn't take his eyes off the video game he was playing. "Hi Sango. Where'd you go?" Kohaku said monotonously.

"I went to visit my friends. Thank you for asking Kohaku! Where you worried about me?"

"No."

Sango stopped trying. She knew it was pointless. "So, where's Papa?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice..."

Sango stared at the boy sitting on the floor. "... Notice what?" she asked cautiously.

"Take a sniff."

She did. "Smoke... PAPA!"

Sango sprinted to the other side of the house, opening the door to her kitchen. It was filled with a thick gray smoke.

"Papa! How many times do I have to tell you, you don't cook!"

Sango's father laughed. "Is that you Sango? How are you doing?"

Coughing, Sango opened a window and pushed her father away from the stove. Using an oven mitt she picked up the pan he was using and put it into their metal sink. Her father calmly opened a few doors, and soon the smoke was cleared from the kitchen.

"Well, Sango, you weren't here. We had to eat, and Kohaku's too young to use the stove."

"Papa, he's ten. He's more than capable to--"

"Anyway, where were you?" Sango's father interrupted.

Sango sighed. "I went to visit some friends."

"I certainly hope it was an emergency. You left without a word to anyone."

'He expects me to be a modern-warrior, but he worries when I go out for a stroll.' She thought. "It was, papa."

Sango's father thought a bit. "Say! By 'friends', you don't mean that idiot Miroku, do you!"

"Miroku's my best friend. I'd appreciate it if you didn't call him an idiot--Papa! You're sleeve's on fire!"

"Gah!" Sango's father grabbed a thick towel out of a drawer and put out the flames on his suit jacket sleeve, while Sango turned off the burner on the stove.

"Now do you realize why I am the only one who cooks? What were you trying to make anyway?" Sango nagged.

"Oatmeal."

"In a frying pan!"

"How else would you cook it?"

Sango sighed. "For future reference, you cook oatmeal in the microwave with water."

Her father tossed aside the towel revealing that his jacket sleeve was the only thing the flame had burned. He tossed the ruined towel aside. Sango picked it up off the floor.

"Aw... This is the bath towel I hand-embroidered." She said.

"What's it doing in the kitchen?"

Sango held it out to her father. "That's why."

Carefully embroidered into the side of the towel was the image of a sheep, which was jumping over a fence.

"A couple days ago, Miroku came over when I was hanging up laundry... You know how he is about sheep. I threw it in here so he could calm down enough to talk. Must've forgotten about it.."

Sango's father rolled his eyes. "No matter how old I get, I'll never understand what you see in him. That boy has serious issues." He turned around and left the kitchen.

Sighing, Sango started cleaning up the mess her father had made. She grabbed a sponge and started cleaning the frying pan. Glancing back at the ruined towel, Sango started laughing.

"Miroku, only you could be terrified of sheep." She said being reminded of the first time that she met him.

---------------------------------------------

Ten years ago, when Sango was only six, she and her father went to a petting zoo-- mainly because her pregnant mother was really annoyed with the two of them, and the petting zoo was a good way to get rid of them.

Her father bought some sheep food and handed it to Sango.

"You give this to the animals. They'll eat out of your hand and then you can pet them." He said.

Sango nodded, and walked into the gate. When she was about to feed a small lamb, it turned away running. Confused, Sango chased after it. She entered a small barn, and found around fifteen sheep surrounding a cornered boy.

"Somebody! Help meeeee!" He shouted, his eyes two waterfalls of tears.

He was about the same age as Sango, with blue eyes that matched his blue overalls. His black hair was tied into a small ponytail on the back of his head, and he wore a purple strip of cloth around his right hand that was tied on by a set of Buddhist prayer beads.

He had made the mistake of stuffing the sheep food in his pockets, and apparently the sheep wanted some. The huge crowd of sheep ran to the boy, making him fall to the ground. They bit at his chest and pant legs in attempt to find the food he had hidden.

"Augh! Help!" He wailed, "Please! Someone help!"

Sango ran over to the hungry sheep. "HEY! SHEEP!" she shouted holding out the pile of food her father had bought for her.

Over half the sheep turned around and started running for her. She threw the food aside and she sheep quickly followed.

Pushing aside the sheep that were still biting the boy, she grabbed his hand and started running. The group of sheep bit down on his pant legs. They didn't want the boy gone without their stomachs full.

"Quick! Take off your overalls!" Sango shouted.

Without a second thought, the boy undid the straps to his overalls and the sheep pulled them off. Sango grabbed the boy's hand again and pulled him past the sea of sheep and outside of the barn.

Once safe, the boy's eyes welled up. He put his head on Sango's shoulder and started crying. Being good-natured, she didn't force him to stop. He was really scared. Since he was only wearing sneakers, underwear, and a t-shirt, you could see his arms and legs were covered in bite marks and bruises he got from the sheep. After a little while, he pulled away from Sango and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you... You saved my life!"

Sango laughed. "Of course! I am a warrior after all!"

"I'm Miroku. Will you be my friend?"

"I'm Sango! And sure! I just hope I don't have to save you again."

Miroku scowled and turned toward the barn. "Stupid sheep! I'll make you go away forever!" He shouted and held out his right hand. With his left hand he started to undo the beads around his wrist.

"Miroku! NO!"

The two six-year-olds turned to see a large bald man in monk's robes running towards them. He grabbed Miroku's right hand and pulled him away.

"Don't use… why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"Mushin-sama!" Miroku protested, "I was going to make the evil sheep disappear!"

"No Miroku! Don't!" Mushin looked over at Sango, and then started pulling him away. "We're leaving. Now."

"Bye bye Sango! I'll find you!" Miroku called as Mushin pulled him out of the petting zoo.

Miroku kept that promise too. Later that day, Miroku walked away from the temple he lived at and knocked at the door of every house he passed until he ended up at Sango's house: more than four blocks away.

---------------------------------------------

"As much as he tries to hide it, he hasn't changed a bit." Sango said to herself, "He's still the sweet little boy who doesn't think when he acts."

Sango re-played the last part of her flashback again. 'I wonder why Mushin was so worried about Miroku taking off his beads...'

She shrugged. 'He still wears them now. It must be something that has to do with becoming a monk.'

Deciding to focus on reality again, she started working on the kitchen again.

---------------------------------------------

Inuyasha left the bathroom with his hair soaked. He had put his head under the sink to help the alibi that he told Rin.

"Stupid chocolate. The tastiest food in the world, and I can't eat it without vomiting. That girl's evil… where is she anyway?" He looked around where he left the girl, and she was nowhere in sight. "Oi! Rin! Where'd ya go?" Inuyasha called as he paced the huge Japanese castle he and his brother lived in.

'A building this old and this huge... she could be anywhere!' he thought, his dog-ears listening for any sign of the girl.

As he listened, the sound of a voice appeared. The voice wasn't Rin, but someone older. Her voice was beautiful, but the lullaby she sang struck fear into the very core of Inuyasha. He instantly ran outside to the garden where the voice was coming from.

Yoru no machi wa shizuka de...

...fukai umi no you

Tsuzuku michi ni tada atashi hitori dake.

Tooi koe wo tayori ni...

...aruite yukno.

Zutto sagashiteru...

...sotto hikaru omoi.

hikari...

Inuyasha stopped in front of a woman sitting on a stone bench in the middle of a group of white flowers. She wore a blue and white dress with the bottom of her dress singed and torn. Her long brown hair was pulled back, so you could easily see her beautiful face and cobalt blue eyes. In her lap Rin was curled up with her head resting against one of the woman's arms. She was fast asleep. Inuyasha snatched Rin away from the woman.

"Rin! Wake up!" He said to the girl he was holding, "Wake up now!"

"Calm down Inuyasha." the woman said, "I didn't kill her. I just wanted to ensure we weren't interrupted."

Inuyasha scowled at the woman. "Like I could possibly believe anything _you_ say."

The woman smirked. "Inuyasha, after six months you still are the exact same person. A doubt-filled, terrified, little freak."

"I am not scared of anything. Quit trying to intimidate me. It ain't working." Inuyasha growled.

The woman's expression didn't change. She looked down at Rin.

"So, Inuyasha. I see you're finally getting a friend."

Inuyasha went pale.

"So, why is she here?"

Inuyasha hid how nervous he was. "If you're talking about Rin, you're complaining to the wrong demon."

"Oh? How so?"

"Sesshoumaru's keeping her."

The woman glowered. She slapped Inuyasha across the face so hard he fell to the ground, just barely missing landing on the child on his arms.

"Liar." The woman said scowling, "I made sure he wouldn't care for anyone years ago."

"Feh!" Inuyasha said, standing up again, "I suppose after 500 years in hell, you've gotten a little rusty."

The woman's eyes filled with extreme hatred. "I would suggest you show respect where it's due."

"I am."

The woman stared at Inuyasha's expression. He was filled with confidence... and something else.

"You have changed." She said staring into his gold eyes.

"How so?"

"Your eyes." She answered, "You are always miserable. I ensure that. Yet you seem like you've been smiling again."

"Perhaps I am a masochist."

"No, you aren't." She pulled away, a ring of fire surrounding where she stood.

"Expect to see me again soon. I want to see what you're doing to try and erase my curse."

"Did you forget?" Inuyasha said confidently, "A curse cannot bind you to the earth."

The woman was unfazed. "There's a loophole in everything."

The ring of fire became huge and then dissipated, with the woman gone.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Inuyasha sat down on the bench.

"Sometimes I wonder if fate loves to be against me." Inuyasha said to himself, "But why didn't she just fry me with fire like she usually does? She only slapped..."

He was interrupted by a yawn. He looked down to find Rin waking up.

"What a weird dream..." Rin said as she looked up at Inuyasha, "Why are you holding Rin like a baby?"

Inuyasha instantly let go of her, making her fall ungracefully onto her rear.

"I was not." Inuyasha joked.

Rin laughed. "So, would you like some more chocolate?"

"Ugh... n-no thank you Rin... I'm full." Inuyasha said walking back into the house, when suddenly he stopped.

"Chocolate..." Inuyasha repeated, "Ha! That's it! It's because of tonight! She couldn't do anything because of toni..."

Rin stared, very confused. "What're you talking about?"

Inuyasha gave Rin a smirk. "I'm just saying how happy I am that I'm part human. It's nothing."

He walked back into the house. "Come on Rin. I'll make a real meal for the both of us."

Rin ran after him.

---------------------------------------------

"Did you know that there is going to be a new moon tonight?"

"I'm praying Mushin!" Miroku called from his bedroom.

"You're reading those dirty comics of yours! Now come out!"

Miroku set down the manga he was reading. 'How does he do that?'

The monk in training got off his bed and left his bedroom. "Honestly Mushin, you should have more faith in me. Do I look like the type of person who would--"

"Yes."

Miroku decided to change the subject. "So, what about the new moon?"

"It's going to be very dark tonight." Mushin said, "I want you to find that demon you saw before."

Mushin walked away. Miroku followed.

"Master Mushin, I may be able to find the demon again, but what happens when I'm fighting a demon with no weapon?"

To be honest, Miroku was only trying to think up an excuse. He knew that no matter how powerful Inuyasha may be, Kagome cares for him very much. So he won't kill him until he has reason.

"You have multiple weapons." Mushin answered.

"Like what!"

"You have your staff. That can uphold force fields, and can hit much harder than any regular staff."

Miroku thought for a moment. "But what if the demon snatches the staff away from--"

"You have spiritual sutras that can paralyze and it, and on lesser demons can even kill them."

"But--"

"And if worst comes to worst, you have a weapon that can destroy anything." Mushin finished, "So no excuses. At dusk, go and find this demon."

Miroku mentally groaned. Mushin was too stubborn to listen. "Yes. Mushin."

"Today has been wayyyyy too long." Miroku said once he was back in his own room. First, he finds out that his classmate isn't human, then that Kagome knows, then that Sango overheard, and now he has to go out and hunt the "demon" he found.

'Maybe, I should go out and...' Miroku looked down at his right hand. It was wrapped up in a purple fingerless glove with prayer beads wrapped around his wrist.

"A weapon that is stronger than anything. A black hole... a Kazanna. A secret I've kept from even Sango."

Miroku shook his head. "Kagome cares for him. I couldn't possibly kill him."

'And for some reason... Inuyasha seems like an old friend I've never met...' His mind added.

He looked out his bedroom window. Dusk would start in one hour.

"Might as well get ready."

---------------------------------------------

As the orange sun began to set, the Higurashi shrine was finally open for business.

"Now all we need is some customers!"

"Grandpa..." Kagome said, "I don't really think that people who pray should be labeled as 'customers'."

"Of course not!" Kagome's Grandpa said, "The people who buy blessings and good health cranes, and good luck charms! Those will be the ones I call customers!"

Kagome's little brother came out of the house. "Hey sis!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What!" Kagome pulled her little brother's ear. "Don't even think about trying to pin things on me that aren't mine!"

"Owww! Leggo!" Souta protested, "I'm not saying anything! There's just some guy here that says he knows you, and he won't tell mom how you guys met!"

Kagome's jaw dropped. Slowly, she let go of Souta's ear."...what did he look like."

"Blue school uniform... loooong hair..."

Kagome started running to her house. 'Inuyasha! Why are you here?'

She slammed open the door to her house. "I'm back!"

Her mother walked to the doorway. "Oh Kagome! Welcome back. Can you please explain something?"

A tall young man followed her. He had long black hair and large purple eyes. He wore the uniform to her school, but other than that, nothing about him was familiar.

"Um... who are you?"

The young man laughed nervously while Kagome's mother looked daggers at him. "Ha ha! Kagome, you kidder! Please don't pretend that you don't know me! Your mother will slaughter me!"

Kagome recognized his voice. 'Inuyasha?... he's not wearing a hat! And... his ears! There's no dog-ears anywhere! He looks... human!'

She examined his face carefully. It was without a doubt Inuyasha.

'This is too weird...' she thought, 'is he a clone?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Confused? Yeah, I'd be too. Just come back in the next chapter, and all your questions will be answered! Thanks again for reading!


	13. It's a date!

What the Deaf Mute Heard

By: LunaGirl2001

Chapter 13: It's a date!

I still have some readers! YAY! Thank you to those who know that I didn't forget about this story! You guys are awesome!

------------------------------------------

'What on earth is going on! I'm sure Inuyasha would admit if there were clones of him wandering around...'

Kagome finally spoke. "Sorry! I suppose I should know better than to kid I--"

From behind the mother's back, Inuyasha shook his head frantically mouthing 'Not my real name!'.

"Ah... I... err... ra.. Ranma!"

"Ranma?" Kagome's mother repeated.

"Ranma?" Inuyasha repeated.

Kagome's mother glowered at him.

"Ranma? S-silly Kagome! You shouldn't start calling me by first name already! I'm Ranma-kun!" Inuyasha nervously insisted.

Kagome went along with it. "Yeah! Sorry Ranma-kun! I should know better than to speak so informally, otherwise, my parents will think I have a boyfriend!"

"Which I am not, because your mother threatens to gut me like a fish if I were!"

"Exactly!"

Kagome's mother smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry. I was assuming things that weren't true. I suppose I can leave you alone for now."

On that happy note, she turned and left to go to the kitchen. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him outside.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here! And what's with your... everything?"

"Why'd you have to pick a stupid name like 'Ranma'! Couldn't you pick something cool like 'Ken' or 'Kyo'?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a glare that was ninety times scarier than her mother's was. Inuyasha quickly decided to answer questions first.

"I'm a half-demon, remember?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Inuyasha pointed to his face. "Once a month hanyou become human. And that means: no claws, no fangs, no unrealistic hair color, and no freak-show ears. Unfortunately, this only happens once a month."

Kagome looked closely at Inuyasha. He really did look completely human.

"So basically," Kagome concluded, "You're telling me that tonight's your time of the month?"

Inuyasha's face turned a deep shade of red. "For lack of a better way of saying it... yeah. I guess that's what it means."

"How long does it last?"

"Until dawn."

Kagome thought for a bit, then asked her second question again. "So, why are you at my house."

Inuyasha quickly turned around, and started walking away. "Well, be seeing ya."

"Hey!" Kagome ran after him. Even when the two had caught up with each other, Inuyasha kept walking away.

"I'm going to keep following you until you give me an answer." Kagome insisted.

Finally defeated (and now standing outside the main gate to the Higurashi shrine) Inuyasha stopped.

Keeping his face turned to the sky, he finally answered. "Remember when I told you that I've been to your house before you moved in?"

"Yeah, you said you haven't been there in 12 years."

"No... I just said twelve." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and started walking away again, "... as in, twelve days."

"Twelve days?"

Inuyasha kept walking. "Yeah. When I turn human, Sess-- uh, my brother... he has an even shorter temper than when he usually does. And he knows he can wail on me a lot easier, and make it hurt a lot worse than usual. Your house was close by, and it was empty with an insulated attic. It seemed like the perfect place where I could stay."

Inuyasha became quiet. He was now a short distance from the shrine, and there was no way Kagome would be stubborn enough to want to follow him all the way out here...

"I suppose that makes sense. Death is a good thing to avoid."

Inuyasha stopped walking. "Aren't your family going to worry about you?"

"Ignorance is bliss." Kagome answered, "You assured them that we're only friends, remember?"

"You mean that they actually believed me?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep. So, were are you off to now that someone's moved into your secret base?"

A smirk appeared on Inuyasha's face. Kagome looked up at him confused. That was the closest thing to a full-on smile she's ever seen on him.

"Do you want to see?" Inuyasha asked, still smirking.

Kagome wondered why Inuyasha was suddenly acting weird. "...um... see what exactly?"

Inuyasha looped his arm around Kagome's, and started walking.

"I suppose I owe it to ya, after all the crap I've put you through since ya moved here." Inuyasha said, his walk quickening slightly, "But I'm not paying for ya. You buy your own."

"My own what?"

--------------------------------------------------

Miroku sighed. He was bored out of his skull. Mushin had ordered that he wasn't to come back home without slaying that demon he discovered. And there was no way that he could just ask Kagome if she would allow him to take off the head of her best friend.

He sat down at a bus stop, considering what he could do to pass time.

"You don't have the money to buy yourself new clothes, but you're able to get three pounds of sweets?"

Miroku's head spun around so fast that he almost thought that it was going fall off. Directly behind him stood two people. One was a boy with long black hair, and the other was Kagome.

The boy was holding a plastic bag that was filled with various types of candies and cookies. He was eating a chocolate ice cream cone, and despite the fact there was melted ice cream all over his mouth he looked like a serious person. Kagome reached into the plastic bag, and pulled out a chocolate bar-- which she promptly started eating.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked sternly.

Kagome kept eating her chocolate. "You owe me, remember? You said it yourself."

"I also said I'm not buying anything for you."

Kagome laughed. "Like you could eat all of this by yourself!"

Inuyasha finished off his cone. "Of course I could!" Inuyasha answered, "If you could only eat sweets for twelve hours out of the whole month, you'd gobble them up in abundance too!"

This excuse made Kagome laugh even more. She handed Inuyasha a handkerchief for his face as she pulled out a small package of cookies. Inuyasha didn't say anything, but gave the girl an annoyed glare, while wiping up his face.

"So, Kagome, why'd you move to Tokyo?"

Kagome finished her first cookie, then spoke. "It's grandpa's fault." She crunched the bag of cookies in her hands, turning the cookies that were still uneaten into a pile of crumbs.

"Mom, Souta, and I moved in with him because when Dad died his wife had died, and it seemed like God was telling us to join him in our loss. Unfortunately, he keeps moving to different temples to try and find the one his family used to own a long time ago. This time he thinks he's finally found it, but I'm willing to bet my left arm that it's not going to be the 'magical' place that'll make him rich and we'll up and move again."

"Well that sucks."

After a few seconds, Inuyasha spoke again. "You know, my family's rich. If it came to that, I can pretend to find religion and donate to your shrine. Then... you can finally stay in one place."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. She could tell he was probably embarrassed, because he wasn't looking at her when he spoke. She smiled at first, then realized something.

"Hold on a second. If you're rich, then how come you can't afford new clothes?"

"That's easy." Inuyasha stated, "My brother may despise me, but respects my father more than words can explain. His last words were along of 'take care of him Sesshoumaru' so he pays for things that are a necessity, like tuition and rent. But for frivolous things like say: food or clothes, those I have to buy myself. If I get a fake letter saying that they're raising tuition, I should be able to get enough to help you."

"Food is trivial?"

"It's been proven that a person can last a month without eating. I can last three times that length."

"And you know this because..."

Inuyasha nodded. "I started working when I was eight years old, because I got too hungry to even last a full day in school."

Inuyasha spoke quietly, only because he isn't used to having someone he could confide in. His hushed tone made it easy to hear the sound of Miroku approaching, considering that the staff he was carrying making loud jingles with each step.

"Why Kagome-chan! Fancy meeting you here!" Miroku said cheerfully, "How are you doing?"

Inuyasha zipped behind Kagome. He recognized Miroku from school, and didn't want to be recognized himself.

"I'm very good Miroku-kun! Just walking around with my friend, Ranma-kun!"

Miroku looked at the boy who was trying his hardest to avoid eye contact. The monk in training turned back to Kagome.

He leaned down to her ear. "Kagome, when did you turn into an ice queen? I'm honestly thinking about fulfilling my duty as a monk when it comes to Inuyasha..."

Kagome shook her head and whispered back, "I'll explain the details to you tomorrow at school, but that is Inuyasha."

Miroku's eyes went wide. He went over to the young man, and turned him around. Without a doubt, this guy had the same face as Inuyasha-- even though he had only seen the 'mute' once or twice before. Inuyasha glowered at the monk.

"My, Kagome you're right! The long hair does look good with his features!" Miroku lied.

Inuyasha gave Miroku a confused look. Miroku turned back to Kagome, said, "Be careful." and then started walking away to who knows where.

"What the hell just happened?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a sweet smile. "Don't worry about it. So, what else is there to do besides pig out on sweets?"

Inuyasha smirked again. "Yeah, of course there is. Now that I'm human, I can do anything."

Kagome thought for a second. "Your hair..."

"What about it?"

"It looks exactly the same as it usually does, except for it's color." Kagome said, looking over the locks carefully.

Inuyasha started on a lollipop. "Yeah. The only thing that changes when it comes to my hair is its color. Why are we talking about this anyway?"

"So you're saying, that if we cut your hair tonight... then it will stay that way when your hair becomes silver again."

Inuyasha was so shocked that he dropped his candy and the plastic bag he was carrying onto the cement.

Five minutes later...

"I refuse! I resign! I'm not doing this!"

"It's not like it's painful!"

Kagome was pushing on Inuyasha's back as hard as she could, but he was able to keep his grip on the doorframe to the room he was being forced into. The people in the salon stared at the pair who was currently yelling at their entrance. Inuyasha held to the doorframe with all of his weak human strength.

"I'll kill you if you cut even one hair!"

"I'm not going to cut anything, they are!" Kagome shouted back.

The beauticians looked a little scared.

"I'm not going in-- Augh!"

Kagome had slammed her elbow into her friend's back. Being human, he was a lot weaker than usual--and it REALLY hurt. Inuyasha fell to his knees, holding his sore spine.

"Psycho." he muttered.

Kagome instantly changed from Satan, to her usual sweet self.

"Now, are you going to get a haircut?"

"No way in hell."

Kagome glowered.

"I-I'm not going t-to be scared into anything!"

"Oh really?"

Inuyasha stood back up. "Feh! I have more pride than that!"

Kagome didn't answer, but instead fished her hand through the plastic bag she now carried around her wrist. Inuyasha smirked confidently.

"I know what you're thinking." he said, crossing his arms and turning the other way, "I'm not _that_ desperate for sweets. I can easily just wait for another day, so don't think by taking away a few candies I'll--"

"September 18th. Today I drew a picture of the girl with long brown hair who always hangs out with that freak Miroku."

Inuyasha's face turned as pale as a sheet of paper.

Kagome continued. "She was wearing the short-sleeved version of the uniforms and I couldn't help but notice how lovely her arms look."

Inuyasha tried to take the sketchbook out of the girl's hands, but she just turned the opposite direction--every time she moved, almost ripping out the page she was reading.

She's obviously really strong, and her form is perfect for practicing how to draw the female bod--"

"I'm sitting at the chair already! Now will you knock it off!"

Kagome grinned. She's found Inuyasha's weakness. And, in case you're wondering why she's not offended in the least about the description that Inuyasha gave, that is because Kagome made it all up. She was just lucky that Inuyasha didn't notice. (What he really wrote was: September 18th. Today I drew a picture of the girl with long brown hair who always hangs out with that freak Miroku. She was wearing the short-sleeved version of the uniforms and I figured she's as good a model as any.)

'Inuyasha should start paying attention to what he writes.' Kagome thought as she walked over to the embarrassed teenager in the salon chair. She giggled. He shot her a glare.

"I'm here. Give it back."

Kagome hugged the book tightly. "No way. Not until you're finished."

Inuyasha stared miserably at his lap. "Fine... just... don't read it."

Kagome nodded. "You have my word."

Some time after that...

"I'm so relived I could cry!"

Kagome laughed as she watched Inuyasha hug his long mane of hair. All Kagome had the beauticians do was trim his hair, even his bangs a little, and wash it. (It was really cheap for something that simple, so she paid herself.)

"I was so sure that you were going to make me bald." Inuyasha said, taking back the sketchbook.

Kagome laughed. "Like I'd be that cruel! We're friends after all!"

"With friends like this, who needs enemies?"

"Come on, admit it. Your hair is better like this."

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair. "Well... it's softer... I guess."

"See? It's a lot better!"

"Whatever."

Kagome looked at the closed sketchbook in Inuyasha's arms. "Do you carry that everywhere you go?"

"Duh." He reached into the plastic bag Kagome was still carrying, and pulled out a small tin box. Through a small plastic window, you could see that there was a set of worn drawing pencils inside.

"Photographers go everywhere with their camera because they want to make sure that if something happens, they'll be able to capture it before it's too late. It's the same thing with artists." Inuyasha said putting the pencils back.

"Inuyasha... you've drawn a lot of things, haven't you?" Kagome asked, "Does that mean... have you drawn me before?"

Inuyasha flipped through the pages of his sketchbook. "Yeah, I drew one picture of you before. Here."

Kagome took the book, and looked at the taller boy, shocked. "You're letting me look?"

"You stole it before, didn't you?"

"I didn't steal it. I found it."

"If you find it, and don't give it back immediately, it's stealing."

"Since when?"

"Since always."

"How so?"

"If someone happened to find your favorite shirt and then gave it back after it's been worn ninety times, what would you call that?"

Kagome grew silent. Unable to think of a comeback, she looked at the picture... then stared.

"Inuyasha... what is... that!" Kagome shouted pointing to the picture.

"It's you. With cat-ears and a tail."

It was. Kagome was a chibi little girl, with a fat face and an almost perfectly round body, no fingers, with cat ears and a tail. This Kagome was sitting in the middle of the road, with a car approaching it.

Kagome glared at the paper. "That... looks nothing like me."

Inuyasha took the sketchbook away. "I know that. But from far away, when I first saw you, you looked like that. Small and like a cat that's about to be road kill."

"Oh."

Silence appeared out of nowhere. The quiet stayed strong until finally, Inuyasha broke it.

"You know... If you hate it that much, I can draw a better picture of you now."

For some reason, Kagome blushed slightly. "Really?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I mean, I draw what happens to me during the day... and I've spent almost all of it with you. It would only make sense right?"

Kagome nodded. "Of course!"

Inuyasha held out his hand, which she accepted. "Come on, There's a park near here that's really well-lit. I'll draw you there."

Kagome couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha's expression. For some reason, the idea of drawing Kagome made him have a sweet smile over his face.

'Weird...' Kagome thought, '...even though this is the first time I've seen it... that smile seems so familiar...'

Before she knew it, Inuyasha had stopped and let go of her hand. The two of them were standing under a large streetlight with a bench underneath. Inuyasha sat down on the ground a short distance from in front of where the bench was, and catching the hint, Kagome sat down on the bench.

"You don't have to hold perfectly still like the people on TV, but could you try not to move too much?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "You bet! I'm actually pretty excited--"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha interrupted, "Don't. move. too. much. I want this picture to look good."

"Oh right. sorry." Kagome said moving back into position. "May I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"If you're a demon, how come you're cute?"

A bright red blush spread across Inuyasha's face, as his pencil slipped out of his hand, rolling onto the cement ground. He moved his head away from the paper staring wide-eyed at Kagome.

"Ah... no. That didn't come out right. What I meant was, when Grandpa'd tell me of the demons that used to travel across Japan, I'd always expect them to have a bug body and a human torso with lots of arms, or to be giant spiders with long necks red eyes and fangs, or to have eyes all over their bodies and green skin."

A very weird sound came from the other side of the paper.

'Is he...laughing?'

Sure enough, Inuyasha was chuckling under his breath, covering his mouth with one of his hands.

"Hey! focus! That picture's not getting done any faster now is it?" Kagome reminded.

"It's just..." Inuyasha said calming down his laughter, "Your grandpa told you this when you were growing up? What kind of bedtime story is that! It's shocking that you don't have nightmares whenever you go to sleep! What'd he follow up with? Vlad the impaler?"

"Hey! They were actually good stories, thank you very much! and you didn't answer the question!"

Inuyasha sighed, picked up his pencil, and got back to work on the portrait. "Actually, there really were demons that looked like that. the first one sounds like a centipede demon, and second was a lot like the spider-head demons of the feudal era."

"And the last one?"

"And the last one...was Hiei from yu yu hakasho." Inuyasha said with an annoyed tone.

"oh... right. How'd you know all that?"

"My father has a huge library with books, maps, and stuff like that. I go in there time to time when I'm bored." Inuyasha said, "Anyway, you don't have to worry about them, both of those species were extinct by the meji period."

"Extinct?"

"Well, you don't see any demons walking around everyday, now do you?" Inuyasha answered.

Kagome smiled. "Right, but... you're part demon aren't you?"

Inuyasha nodded, grabbing another pencil from his tin. "My brother and I are the last of our 'race'. It is believed that other 'races' like Ookami and Kitsune, who could easily hide with humans because of their human appearances are still alive. But there aren't any firsthand accounts that prove this as fact."

Kagome stared at the dark-haired boy. "You really know a lot."

"Well, before I met you, my life was pretty boring. I read a lot."

Kagome laughed. "I certainly hope that there isn't going to be a test later, because I don't think I'll be able to remember all this information. I've sure learned a lot about you, haven't I?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything for around ten minutes.

"Um... Inuyasha?" Kagome eventually asked.

"It's weird..." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Huh?"

Inuyasha looked up, straight into Kagome's eyes. "Ever since I first saw you, for some reason, I knew I could trust you. almost like I've known you the entire time."

Kagome stared back, surprised. She had felt the same way, but had no idea why. Inuyasha's face reddened, and he quickly looked back at the page.

"Wow..." he said mostly to himself, "That sounded a lot less gay when I heard it in my mind."

Kagome started laughing so hard that tears came from her eyes. "Inuyasha, you're so blunt, it's hilarious!"

To Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha didn't tell her to hold still like last time, but kept drawing.

"I'll try to take that as a compliment." Inuyasha said as he finally put his pencil down.

"You're done already?"

Inuyasha nodded, looking over his work. "You're really easy to draw."

He stood up, and held the open book for Kagome. She gasped.

"Inuyasha..." She said as she took the sketchbook, "It's so beautiful..."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, just watched as Kagome admired his work. The picture contained a human Inuyasha, who was miserable because he had absolutely no hair at all. He was rubbing his shiny bald, head with one hand, looking as though he was so miserable that he could jump off a bridge. But the main focus of the picture was the person next to him. There stood Kagome, laughing over what happened to the Inuyasha's hair, drawn beautifully. Her hair was carefully shaded, and her face was drawn so realistically that she looked as though she could just walk out of the page. With different shades for shadows, and an overall softness that showed how sweet Kagome looked when she laughed... beautiful was all that a person _could_ say about it.

"I'm guessing that you like this one a bit better than you getting run over by a car huh?"

A large smile appeared on Kagome's face. "Yes. I like it very much."

"Good. I didn't want to argue with you over how you looked in this picture too." Inuyasha chuckled, as he walked back over to where he was sitting to pick up his pencils.

As Kagome looked over the page, she saw the title at the very bottom.

Laughing Kagome and bald me, November 10th (2)

'Two?'

She glanced back at Inuyasha. He was chasing pencils that were blown away by the wind. Curiosity sinking in, Kagome quietly turned to the page before the one she was on. This page was drawn with a dark pencil, and sketched as though it was the result of wrath. The picture had Inuyasha as he regularly appears, but instead of his normal uniform he was wearing a one-piece janitor's uniform. In his arms he held a small girl, who was sleeping with her head against his shoulder. His body was facing one way, but his head was facing the other. The reason was because the woman who Kagome saw in the color picture when she last saw his sketchbook was there, holding his chin with one hand. Her face was close to his, and had a cruel expression on it. Surrounding the two of them were a few flowers, but the majority of the picture was surrounded in fire. This picture's title was:

I won't let her win, November 10th

"Remember that curse you read about?"

Kagome jumped. She was so focused in the drawing that she didn't even notice when Inuyasha had finished gathering his things and walked directly in front of her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I—"

"It's nothing." He answered, a solemn expression on his face. He sat down on the bench next to her. "My curse… the one on my family… She's the one who started it."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, who was looking straight in front of him, and at nothing in particular.

He spoke monotonously. "She's the reason my brother wants to kill me. She's the reason why I'm not allowed to find happiness. Everyone who shares the demon blood of my family is cursed from the day they're born until the day they die."

"But Inuyasha, you're only half-demon, aren't you?"

That sweet smile appeared again on Inuyasha's face, this time a tiny bit sadder than before.

"Yeah. That's what pisses her off. I'm half human, so she can't fully control me. So she just plans to make me miserable until I either die or trigger my family's curse into motion."

For some reason Kagome started to get nervous. "And… how would you do that?"

Inuyasha's smile disappeared, and he stood up. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

Kagome wasn't so convinced. She turned a few more pages until she was at a blank page. She snatched the tin of pencils out of Inuyasha's hand, and before he could say anything, she pulled out one and began to draw.

"What the… Kagome, what are you doing?"  
Kagome 'shh'-ed him. After a few seconds Kagome turned the page around. Inuyasha looked at the paper both confused and amused. The picture contained a stick figure elephant ears and an oddly shaped, huge head.

"What is that?"

"It's you. I wanted to cheer you up, so I drew you."

Inuyasha took the sketchbook. "I have a tomato for a head."

"You do not! That part on top's your hair!"

"I have more hair than that!"

Kagome sighed, and walked over to Inuyasha, drawing a rectangle behind the body of the stick figure.

"There!" she said, "Are you happy now?"

"Your drawing's atrocious." Inuyasha added.

Kagome smirked. "Like you could draw a better stick-person!"

Inuyasha took the pencil out of Kagome's hands and drew a stick-Kagome.

"HA!" Kagome shouted, "You forgot the ears! Plus, I'm wearing a skirt today!"

Inuyasha tried again. This time he forgot to draw hair and a face.

Kagome sighed, "What a shame. You call yourself an artist, and yet you can't even draw a decent stick figure."

"I'll get it eventually." Inuyasha said, joining the joke.

Kagome nodded. "Perhaps if you can teach me to draw something, I'll teach you how to master the art of stick-people!"

"That seems like a lot more work on my part…"

Kagome snickered. "Wow, backing down to a challenge… how out of character for you!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Alright, but something simple. And you're going to have to buy me something."

"I bought you a haircut!"

"I didn't _want _a haircut, remember?"

"Okay, deal."

--------------------------------------------

As the sun rose, Mr. Higurashi woke to prepare the shrine for it's first day of business. He picked up a broom and exited the door of the house he shared with his daughter and grandchildren… finding that there was something laying next to the door. After a double take he noticed that it wasn't some_thing_, but some_one_.

Kagome was sitting down, fast asleep, with her head leaning against the shoulder of a boy. This boy was also fast asleep, with his head leaning against hers. He had a red trucker hat on his head--which didn't match at all with the dark blue uniform that he wore, or the oddly colored, long hair that descended down from it. Both of them had a pencil loosely in their hands, and between them on part of both of their laps was an open sketchbook. The page they were on was completely covered in drawings of stick people and cats.

The grandpa was quickly reminded of the description of the person Souta had said visited last night.

_"Blue school uniform... loooong hair..."_

A small smile playing at his lips, the elderly man turned away and walked to the main part of the temple as though he had never noticed the pair.

Under the new trucker hat he wore, a pair of pointed ears twitched. The sound of wooden sandals scraping across a cement floor had woken him up. Looking down at the paper in his hands, he was reminded of how he and Kagome had spent the entire night drawing, until neither of them could stay awake any longer. He carefully lifted his head, and looked at the girl a smile appearing on his face for a third time. Looking back at the paper filled with 'art' he took hold of the pencil in his hand and wrote a title at the very bottom.

Damn it… I'm in love. November 11th

He closed the book, and carefully put it along with the two pencils into the plastic bag that once upon a time was full of sweets. Cautiously as he could, he picked up the girl and in three leaps was around the house and standing at the windowsill to Kagome's room. With a tap of his foot the window hit the frame, bounced, and slid open. (Sesshoumaru had sliced the lock in two when he first came) He laid the girl down on her pink bed and leapt out the window again, to go grab his stuff and leave.

-----------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was an extremely long chapter. Review if you read, thank you please!


End file.
